


The Hunted

by flowerslut



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerslut/pseuds/flowerslut
Summary: It's not so wise if you try to run.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, even for an immortal, time could pass too slowly.

Twenty minutes slowly ticked down to ten, their flight from Seattle quickly approaching the airport. Even without the arrival board informing her of their proximity, Alice knew that in exactly sixteen minutes and thirty-two seconds Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett would be rushing toward her location as fast as they could. An old woman short on patience would have a few choice words for the trio of men as they brushed by her to exit the plane first, but they’d be too caught up to pay her any mind.

Her attention flickered toward Jasper and Bella, noting how Bella wasn’t deciding on any of the restaurants Jasper proposed. It wasn’t surprising. Alice was discovering that Bella wasn’t one to actually take the initiative and feed herself. She also didn’t seem to be the type to worry about her personal wellbeing to _any_ degree.

Alice had a lecture already mentally prepared to dish out to Bella once the girl was a touch more comfortable around her. And once this entire situation was behind them. As Alice’s best friend—her future, fragile, accident-prone, human best friend—Bella had a responsibility to at least attempt to take care of herself while she was still mortal.

Alice quickly pushed that thought away. It would do no good for Edward to pluck a thought about a potentially immortal Bella out of her head while he was under this much stress. She knew exactly which sharp words he would spit at her in reply. She didn’t want to hear it.

In a flash, a vision came over her, and immediately Alice felt every bit of assurance over Edward’s arrival rip itself from her mind. In its place, acute shock.

Standing up quickly, Alice left her bag in the metal-railed chair, entirely forgotten as she took five brisk steps forward.

She didn’t have time to hesitate. And she wouldn’t have time to run.

She heard him before she saw him. Heavy, even steps grew closer until his scent fell over her. For a millisecond she realized he’d even found himself a pair of shoes to blend in better amongst the humans. Hearing the hard, brisk clips that she knew belonged to him made a heavy feeling form in her chest.

“You can’t touch me here,” she spoke, seconds before he was in her line of sight. “If you make a scene, the Volturi will be here faster than you can say ‘hide and seek’.”

Alice could hear his amused snort over the airport bustle as he walked toward her. The sound of his voice, even the nonverbal noise, made her freeze up internally. Because instantly, she knew he _would_ grab her there if she didn’t cooperate. He didn’t care about causing a scene. He didn’t think twice about the threat of Volturi interference.

His amount of confidence was astounding. And frankly, a bit terrifiying.

When he walked in front of her, she had to look up to meet his eyes. The red was so dark that it was nearly black. Even his presence in this airport unnerved her. All it would take was one child to slip, fall, and scrape their knee before a massacre could begin.

After a few quick flickers, Alice realized with dread that it wouldn’t even take that in order for James to rip into the first human that crossed his path. He would hold all these lives hostage as long as it meant he’d get out of there with her.

There was only one way to prevent the blood-bath that Alice was currently visualizing as their solid, set future.

“Go,” Alice spat coldly, “I’ll follow.”

James laughed again, looking down on her with a satisfied smile on his face. He paused for a handful of seconds, his eyes raking over her entire frame, and for the first time since she noted his presence, Alice wanted to run. Reaching forward he grabbed her wrist tightly. “I’m sure you will.”

He began pulling her through the airport with a grip so tight she wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t accidentally rip her arm clean off.

“I’m not going to run,” she spoke quietly as they reached the door to the stairwell. Suddenly, they were flying down the stairs, their feet barely touching the ground.

“Oh, don’t worry.” She could hear the grin in his voice as his grip tightened and suddenly she was yanked into the air. “I know that.”

With his left arm snaking around her throat and his right gripping her horizontally across her torso, he chuckled again. Alice attempted to swallow, his haunting laugh finally filling her with her first taste of actual fear since they found themselves in this situation, and found her airways cut off. Even an attempt at inhaling would be pointless. Without access to one of her vital senses, Alice's fear compounded.

“Finally.” He exhaled the word, a smile on his lips. Just before his action, Alice watched in her mind as he inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed, grinning wickedly.

Within seconds he was out the door, flying too quickly for human eyes to see. They were hardly a flash of bright, reflected light in the Phoenix sun that humans would merely blink their eyes and shake their head at.

Straight toward the desert, James ran.

* * *

The ticking red hand of the clock served no true purpose to Jasper as he stared at it across the corridor. He knew it had only been fourteen minutes since they’d left to go on this ‘human journey’. He didn’t need the clock to tell him how much time had passed. Every second was vital today, and he would count down every last one.

He also knew that Bella was running on fumes at this point. Letting her nerves keep her senses alit as they sat around and waited. He also knew that this food run was a pointless trip to burn more time. Bella hardly ate, even when prompted. For eating to be _ her _ idea wasn’t typical.

He let his eyes flicker toward the letters spelling _ WOMEN’S _ in big, white print and allowed himself a sigh. He should’ve volunteered to stay behind and let Alice accompany the human on her errand. Sure, he could keep her calm when she was beside him, but he was not going to be able to fetch her if she had some sort of breakdown in one of the bathroom stalls. He contemplated running back and fetching Alice to swap places with her, and suddenly hated the fact that they only had one phone between them. 

A mother guiding a stroller pushed by him, apologizing to him swiftly even as he effortlessly moved out of her way. He watched as she turned around and used her back to push into the bathroom. It took her several seconds to align the large stroller and fully back herself into the room—an additional, larger child was wailing, yanking at her arm as the woman attempted to push past the door.

It gave him something to watch for a handful of seconds. But beyond the spectacle before him, he let his eyes wander into the large airport bathroom. Almost instantly his eyes found the sign across the room.

**_CAUTION:_ STAIRS AHEAD**

In seconds, Jasper was moving. He felt like such a fool. Of course Bella didn’t want to eat. Of _ course _ she wanted Jasper to take her to the bathroom. Alice’s visions of Bella’s mother’s house and the old dance studio suddenly all made sense. The girl was making a break for it.

He was confident that she wouldn’t get far. She couldn’t. It had only been four and a half minutes since she’d entered the bathroom. There was no way she could’ve gotten very far. Not without tripping over her own two feet and injuring herself.

That thought caused Jasper to slow down, his run slightly more human-like now. It would be just his luck to be left in charge of Bella for twenty minutes and find her, bloodied up from an escape attempt.

It would be even worse if it didn’t end up simply being an attempt.

He caught her scent again on the second floor. He’d been running through the airport for almost two minutes and the second her scent crossed his path he was on her trail.

Unfortunately, the trail led directly out the door and toward the shuttle stop. No busses or vans (or Bella) in sight.

_ Shit_, he thought to himself. _ Shit shit shit. _

“Missed the shuttle by five minutes,” a middle aged man informed him, his voice far too chipper for Jasper’s liking. “Another one should be here in about fifteen minutes though. It’s not too—“

Jasper didn’t wait for the man to finish his conversational piece before he’d turned around and was making a beeline for Alice. He wondered if she saw Bella run. Maybe she was tracking the wayward girl already and they’d be able to stop her before heading wherever it was she was going. It was embarrassing enough that he’d lost the human. It would be asinine if Alice also had let her slip through her sight. There was no way.

Finally, exiting the stairwell onto the level where the arrivals emerged, Jasper’s feet skidded to a complete stop.

Without warning, panic erupted within him, and he was rushing forward again, only barely attempting to move at a human pace. He didn’t care that people were staring. He didn’t care about the fact that he’d lost the girl. He didn’t care about anything except the fact that Alice’s bag was sitting, all alone, on the chair he’d left her on.

And that James’ scent was everywhere.

Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not the human that got them into this mess. Not the charade that he’d been holding together for decades mainly for _ her_. Nothing mattered except for the fact that James had been here, and now Alice was gone.

“Jasper!” It was Edward’s voice that called out to him across the room, momentarily pulling him out of his disbelief. There was no doubt that he’d also noted James’ scent. With the boy quickly approaching, Jasper turned to look at him. Maybe he’d jumped to conclusions too soon and Alice had went straight to the gate—no doubt she would find a way to do it. It was Alice, after all.

But the redhead was alone. He’d rushed ahead of both Carlisle and Emmett and was now barreling toward him. Looking every bit as panicked and confused as Jasper could feel off of him. And suddenly, Edward was the absolute last person Jasper wanted to see in that moment.

_ If you take another step closer_, he thought loudly, pointedly, and angrily, _ this charade is as good as dead_.

Edward stopped, eyes wide and taken aback by Jasper’s sudden mental declaration, and within seconds, Jasper watched as he flickered through Jasper’s volatile thoughts. As he reviewed the happenings of the last several minutes, his face fell, and then suddenly he adopted Jasper’s projected fury as his own.

“Where is Bella?” He snarled, his shaking hands clenching into fists as he took a few deliberate steps forward. 

Baring his teeth, Jasper lunged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame G (StealthMermaid) for this. This is her "what if James snatched Alice that day at the airport" idea that I just... I mean, how can you imagine that and NOT write it? So now I'm turning that situation into a short story. And by short I mean not exceeding 20k words. That's short, alright?
> 
> This may or may not have devolved slightly into a songfic. But whatever. It's twilight fan fiction anyways. You can't expect much more at this point.
> 
> And before you ask: no, I am not writing this in place of CotN's sequel. That's still being slowly worked on. I'm just going to work on this for the next couple of weeks/months to give myself a break from that monster. Also, because this is a really cool idea for a fic, and it needs to be written. Since G ain't doing it, now I gotta!


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! Woah there, Jazz—_ stop! _”

Jasper knew that if Emmett pushed down on his shoulders any harder, or if he pushed against his grip, the linoleum would shatter beneath their feet.

For a quick moment, Jasper didn’t even care. Alice was gone_._

He growled, low in his chest. Too quiet for the humans to pick up on, but that didn’t matter. They were staring anyways, giving the quartet of vampires a wide berth as they all muttered amongst themselves. Jasper could hear one woman remark that someone ought to summon security.

“Jazz!” Emmett yelled again, the grip on his shoulders tightening slightly, but carefully. Then, swiftly, he shook Jasper, _ hard _. The action would have snapped a human’s spine, and even though Jasper was a thousand times more durable, this was Emmett, so it still hurt. “You better pull it together man.”

Jasper didn’t need to have his ability to feel the fury that had now taken ahold of the taller man. He was barely even thinking about how the room was hot with rage, and how it was _ his _ own making. It was hard to care. All he cared about was Alice.

And Alice was _ gone _.

He didn't hesitate until he looked up and saw Carlisle standing behind Emmett. He had one hand lightly braced against Edward’s chest, the other hand holding his phone, which was pressed against his ear. Unlike everyone in this vicinity, his expression didn’t hold a hint of frustration or a molecule of anger.

As Carlisle glanced between the angry men, he looked devastated.

“Fucking reign it in, man,” Emmett demanded, trying fruitlessly to shake off the fury that wasn’t his own. “We can’t fucking find her if you’re like this. Calm down!”

“She could’ve gone after Bella,” Edward finally supplied, also struggling to shake himself free of Jasper’s emotional influence. “Wherever Bella ran to, Alice could be on her trail. Have you even _tried_ tracking her scent?!” 

“Edward,” Carlisle finally spoke up, his tone disapproving. Swiftly, he pocketed the phone. It seemed that whoever he was calling hadn’t picked up. “Let’s take this elsewhere,” he spoke sternly, his golden gaze shifting from Edward to Emmett and Jasper. His pointed look forced Jasper to snap out of it momentarily, glancing around all the humans eyeing them with apprehension.

He could just barely see how the two security guards across the room were now slowly heading towards them.

Turning briskly, Jasper slapped Emmett’s hands off of him before striding up to the chair where Alice had abandoned her belongings. “Even if she’s gone after Bella, James isn’t far behind.”

“Then we have no time to spare.” Emmett beat him to it, throwing Alice’s bag over his shoulder before meeting his eyes. And when Emmett was serious, it was hard to look away. “We’re going to find her. So pump the brakes a little bit.”

Reaching forward, Jasper plucked the phone out of the bag’s side pocket, before pocketing it himself. “Don’t.” Jasper warned, his tone dangerous.

No matter how much he cared for his adoptive family, when it came to Alice’s safety, that was the priority.

When Edward began to head toward the exit at the opposite end of the room (and in the opposite direction of the security guards that were still surveying the scene and following from a distance) everyone else turned to wordlessly follow.

Jasper couldn’t tell how long he would be able to keep his anger in check, but if they didn’t get a move on and find Alice, and quickly, no amount of negotiation was going to keep him from doing anything he could to find her.

Edward threw a frustrated glance over his shoulder, paying attention to Jasper’s every thought closely. He was leading them to a stairwell that led to the parking garage Carlisle’s Mercedes was parked in. Clearly, he’d picked the information out of his head without him knowing.

_ Keep moving_, Jasper snapped inwardly. The boy was tiptoeing across thin ice right now, and Jasper had run out of patience the moment Edward had reacted to the disappearance of the human.

Edward reeled on him. “Her _name_ is Bella—” 

“And if Alice gets hurt because of her—”

Too caught up in their own anger neither of them could really react in time before Emmett had gripped the back of each of their necks and all-but-dragged them into the stairwell.

“I swear to god if you two don’t pull it _ together_.” After the door to the stairwell closed behind Carlisle, with that final, angry word, Emmett threw his hands forward, nearly tossing them down the stairs.

Of course, they both landed on their feet; Edward caught himself at the bottom of the next landing, and Jasper, halfway down the first flight of stairs.

Emmett inhaled deeply, preparing to lay into the two men some more. But when he froze, suddenly overtaken with terror, Jasper felt himself freeze up, too.

But before Jasper could collect a breath to speak, Emmett had taken off down the stairs ahead of them, a blur as he darted down to the bottom floor before the other three men even began to follow. And when Jasper took a breath he was bombarded with both Alice and James’ scents.

At the bottom of the stairs was an exit that led to the ground level of the parking garage. The bright Arizona sun shining just a few dozen yards away.

“What do we do?” Emmett spoke again, the hurt and fear shining through his words as he stared out toward the bustling city.

“Jasper,” Carlisle moved so that he was in his line of sight, trying to force his attention. “Where did you say Bella went?”

“Jumped onto a hotel shuttle. I thought she was in the bathroom,” he responded robotically, barely able to offer the information as his mind drew up countless worst-case-scenarios. “She tricked me. Made a run for it. Had at least a five minute start on me. Nearly nine now.”

“A shuttle where?” Edward pleaded, his voice finally breaking. Jasper took a small mercy on him and visualized the sign that read ‘HYATT SHUTTLE’ that he’d seen before rushing back into the airport.

“Alice had two visions.” Jasper’s brain had entered analytical mode now. And as he tried to figure out what was likely happening, he was left with more questions than answers. “One showed Bella in her house, and one showed her at the ballet studio down the road from her house.” Staring at the concrete beneath his feet, his chest ached when he realized that barely minutes ago, Alice had travelled across this very spot.

“So, Alice ran out after Bella?” Emmett offered. “Maybe to try and beat her to her house?”

“Not by foot. Not in the sunlight,” Edward shook his head. “Alice isn’t that foolish.”

_ No, she’s not _, Jasper thought to himself, hardly shaking his own horror as he tried not to focus on the fact that James’ scent was still so potent. There was just one detail that was driving him insane.

“Why would he go after Alice?” He felt their gazes on him before lifting his eyes up off the pavement to meet them. “If he was this close, why not go for Bella? She was right there. She made a break for it before I or even Alice could react. He could’ve just followed the shuttle and grabbed her.” He looked at each of their faces again before speaking slowly. “Why Alice?" 

Carlisle looked sad. Emmett, scared. But the sharp pang of guilt that pulsed off of Edward was almost satisfying.

Almost.

Jasper could feel that Edward was choosing his words very carefully before he started to speak.

“Back in the clearing, when we first encountered them. James…” Edward shot a guilty look at Carlisle, and the shame radiating off of him was powerful. He wouldn’t even look at Jasper. “I didn’t think much of it. I’m sorry—”

“Just spit it out,” Jasper’s voice was quiet, but he knew they could hear the dangerous tone his voice had taken.

“He recognized her. James recognized Alice. It was such a fleeting thought that I didn’t even dwell on it. Once he saw Bella and watched me react to his advances and then decided he was going to make a game out of hunting her, that’s all I could focus on.” He was speaking fast now, as if trying to justify his action, or lack thereof, as fast as possible. “Jasper,” and finally, he looked up at him, “if I had known he was going to go after Alice, I would’ve done something. I swear to you.”

Jasper knew his words were genuine. But it mattered little to him at that moment. Nothing mattered, except for Alice’s safety.

And right now, Alice was anything but safe.

“He’s fooled us all,” Carlisle spoke gravely. “Laurent was right to warn us. I’m afraid we’ve underestimated him.”

“What do we—Jazz, where are you going?” Emmett was quick to move after him, following him step-for-step as he strode across the parking lot. Jasper’s eyes were on the horizon as he strode toward the edge of the garage, directly toward the sunlight.

Jasper smacked Emmett’s arm away as he attempted to lay another restrictive hand on him. “There’s no time. The keys are in the bag. Use the car if you want. Go to the human’s house, or dance studio. I’m going after Alice.”

“She might be after Bella,” Edward offered, his irritation sharp at Jasper’s refusal to use her name.

“Then go find her. I’m not concerned with that.”

“Jasper.”

Carlisle’s voice was sharp. As stern as he’d ever heard it. And Jasper could certainly count the amount of times he’d heard the man raise his voice in the past fifty-odd years. It wasn’t a common occurrence.

“Don’t let him make a fool out of you, too.” That made him stop. Turning slowly, he met Carlisle’s eyes with a challenging look. “He’s made a fool out of all of us. If you go after him you’re playing directly into his hand.”

“Carlisle’s right,” Edward nodded in agreement, because of course he would. “He would absolutely expect us to follow him. You’re not an idiot, Jasper. Don’t start acting like one.”

When Emmett reached over to smack Edward upside the head, he avoided the blow swiftly.

“Seriously, dude?”

“All I’m saying,” Edward glared at him, stepping back and straightening up, “is that we’re dealing with something we’re clearly barely equipped to handle.” It sounded like it was a painful thing to admit, and with his ability Jasper knew that was exactly the case. “We don’t know where Bella is, we don’t know where Alice is, and all we’ve got to go on is a fading trail and two visions.”

“We go to Bella’s house then,” Carlisle offered, already fishing another set of keys out of his own bag.

“No,” Jasper shook his head, feeling resigned and pitifully hopeless with Alice’s fate unknown to him. “The ballet studio is probably where she’s heading. My money is on that.”

“Here,” and wordlessly, Carlisle tossed his keys into Edward’s lifted hand. Edward nodded, “I can figure out where it is.”

When Jasper didn’t immediately make a move to follow the three men, Emmett stopped and turned toward him.

“Jazz,” and he could feel Emmett’s heartbreak just as acutely as he could see it on his face. “C’mon. Don’t go rogue on us now.”

And beneath the sadness was a painful type of fear. And suddenly Jasper knew that while Emmett was terrified over Alice’s disappearance, he was scared that Jasper would run off, too.

_ You better pray she’s there_, Jasper thought pointedly as he turned to follow the trio. Hands shoved in his pockets.

But if there was a hopeful bone in Edward’s body, Jasper couldn’t sense it.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the decision to head straight toward the ballet studio, the route they followed took them past Bella’s house anyways. It was as they were driving by that they cracked the windows and were bombarded with Bella’s scent.

And when that happened, Jasper was right on Edward’s tail as he opened the door of the speeding car and took off after the human’s trail.

But as they sped toward the ballet studio, two flashes of light, barely comprehensible to human eyesight, Jasper couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that while they might find Bella, Alice would still be nowhere in sight. Although Bella’s scent was potent—less than an hour old—he couldn’t detect even a hint of Alice’s.

He pushed his legs hard, trying to keep up with Edward, and his chest ached.

They flew into the studio—the doors unlocked and dance hall lights on—to two scents.

Bella.

And Victoria.

“No,” Edward had paused at a closet, standing in the doorway as he stared inside. When he fell to his knees, Jasper only watched, approaching slowly, Edward’s fear seeping into his own psyche.

But Jasper didn’t smell any blood. And as he walked up behind Edward, he didn’t see any body.

Just an overturned, shattered television screen. Behind it, on the far side of the closet, a note pinned to a shelf. The handwriting was neat and elegant. A woman’s writing.

_ You lose. _

Jasper could only stare at the note in shock, even as he heard Emmett and Carlisle make their entrance.

Edward pressed his forehead to the ground and screamed.  


* * *

With nothing else she could do, Alice simply watched the future flicker and morph around them. It was the only thing she could do—if James wanted to, he could rip her head clean off with the way he was holding her. Sure, she could move her arms and legs around, but there was no way she’d be able to fight her way out of this one. Not yet. She would have to wait and see if he’d release her from his grip anytime soon. As long as his arm was braced around her throat the only thing she could do was wait.

It was more than a handful of hours before he changed course. Even still, he only shifted South and continued running as fast as his feet could carry him.

Laurent had warned them not to underestimate him. But they’d been so worried about keeping Bella—the breakable human among them, the actual target—safe that Alice hadn’t even considered the fact that James might use a different approach.

And now she was bait.

Awesome.

For the first hour Alice watched carefully as the odds of Jasper finding her diminished greatly. With every mile travelled the pit in her chest grew heavier and heavier. And with her sights set so closely on her immediate future, she knew that when James made any decision that could benefit her at all, she’d have to act.

James may have set the board, but she was more than prepared to play the game.

Added with the bonus that he wasn’t aware of her visions, she wasn’t entirely at a disadvantage here. Physically, maybe. He was possibly faster, and certainly stronger. And even if she could run from him, hiding would be another thing. But now that she’d spent several hours as his captive, his future came to her as quick and easy as her own.

Unfortunately, those two paths were entirely intertwined now.

Alice was currently putting a lot of weight on the fact that she could see his every move. Once he put her down, and once his hands were off of her—an event that couldn’t happen soon enough (she hadn't seen anything yet)—she was confident in her ability to get away. With enough effort, and a touch of luck, she could best him. But everything was still so uncertain now. Even the direction they were heading seemed purposeless. They’d turned a few times here and there, but they seemed to be heading straight into the Sonoran desert.

At this rate, they’d cross the Mexican border by sunset.

Alice kept her mind’s eye open, trying to figure out whether that was a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look forward to a bunch of updates this week. at least five more by Sunday. ya welcome—I'm just blowing through this fic (thankfully) :~)


	4. Chapter 4

It was shockingly easy to ignore Edward’s distress. The boy yelled for the better part of a minute, sobbing like he’d never heard a member of his coven cry before.

Edward’s pain bounced off of Jasper in a way that he didn’t know was possible; he felt entirely unaffected by it. As if he couldn’t focus on Edward's misery when his thoughts were so caught up in what was happening around them.

So, James _ had _ grabbed Alice. He’d taken her, bolted, and left them confused enough to give Victoria ample time to snatch Bella, and leave them a note.

_ You lose. _

Even now, Jasper’s eyes raked over it. They hadn’t lost though. Because if the game was truly over, Edward would instead be sobbing over Bella’s corpse. And Alice would be...

“It’s not over,” he muttered quietly, his voice barely carrying over Edward’s hysteria.

“What isn't?” Emmett asked, frowning up at Jasper from where he was halfway crouched beside Edward, looking helpless.

“The game. If it were over—if they’d won—someone would be dead.”

Edward snarled at him, teeth bared as he turned his head toward him and glared. The emotions the boy was projecting were volatile. 

It was nothing Jasper hadn’t felt directed at him before.

“You know it,” he wasn’t phased by Edward’s anger. He also knew that in his state, if push came to shove he could defeat him in a heartbeat. An amused, very quiet part of Jasper's subconscious wanted to let out a dark laugh. That was Edward's problem: all bark, no bite. “This is part of his game," he emphasized, meeting the younger vampire's deadly glare. "You said it yourself. This is his most exciting game ever. You saw it in his head.”

“So, what is his goal?” Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest. Leave it to him to keep up the human charade at a time like this.

“I don’t know. Kill Bella? Kill Alice?” the words tasted horrible in his mouth, but it was the truth. “Use them as bait to kill us? To wipe out our coven?”

“No one is going to harm our family,” Carlise spoke sternly, his correction obvious to everyone in the room.

“Look around, Carlisle,” Jasper was growing impatient, “he’s already doing it.” He gestured to the hysterical Edward, who was only now beginning to pick himself up off the ground. “I’m telling you this now, but if he harms a hair on Alice’s head, mercy will be the last thing on my mind.”

“I understand that,” Carlisle assured, but Jasper knew he didn’t. Jasper would tear this whole, lousy world apart to make sure that Alice stayed safe. That wasn’t a feeling Carlisle—soft, gentle, compassionate Carlisle—could empathize with.

“I can,” Edward finally spoke, righting himself fully. “If anything happens to Bella—”

“Don’t you _ dare _ compare how you feel about that human to how I feel about Alice!” Jasper finally snapped, shouting. “You barely know this girl!" He felt Emmett take a step toward him, and disregarded him fully. "You’ve allowed your emotions to compromise everyone’s safety, and now, because you’ve been so focused on this child, Alice—the person who has known you as her _brother _longer than the rest of your ‘family’ has been immortal, the person who has loved you for longer than you’ve known her—is in the hands of someone who may or may not know her. Someone who may or may not _kill_ her.”

He paused to pull back the emotion he knew he was expelling. He didn’t need his own frustration to affect anyone else. He wanted them to react to his words genuinely. He wanted his words to _ hurt _Edward.

“Did Alice recognize him?” Jasper asked, after a beat of silence. “In the field, did Alice recognize him?!”

“No,” Edward’s voice was low, angry. And the awful emotions that were radiating off of him almost made Jasper feel better. They didn’t, but it was a small consolation. “As far as she was aware, she’s never seen him before.”

“So, for all we know, he could be her creator. Back to reclaim her.” Even speaking the words made Jasper feel suddenly ill. “You saw how badly he wanted Bella because of your reaction. Imagine how badly he probably wanted Alice, recognizing her after all these years...”

Jasper didn’t mention his one fear: that James could have been more than just Alice’s potential creator. Alice had never remembered a thing prior to becoming immortal. There was a story behind her creation, and it was one that none of them had.

Knowing that James likely knew everything made his temper boil.

“We’re wasting time.” He spoke, turning toward Carlisle. “There’s no point in Rose and Esme watching over the girl’s father. If Victoria is down here that means she and James are likely going to rendezvous at some point.”

“You’re right.” Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, his eyes still watching Edward apprehensively. Edward wasn’t looking at anyone at this point; he simply stared at the wooden floors despondently, his guilt and fury at war inside of him.

“His first trick was in splitting us up,” Jasper hated to admit it, but it was true. “We’re stronger when we’re together. There’s power in our numbers and he knows that so he had to split us up anyway possible. We need them down here, now.”

He could feel Emmett’s apprehension even as he pulled his own phone out and quickly dialed Rosalie’s number. Jasper was sure that he was nervous about getting his own wife involved with the stakes this high. But these were good people. Loyal people. They had gone this far for a human they barely knew. Of course they’d do anything to help him get Alice back.

“They’ll be expecting us to go directly after them. So time is of the essence.”

“If they think we’re gaining on them at any point there’s no telling what they’ll do.” Edward spoke up, his voice forlorn. “They could kill them.”

In true Emmett fashion, he snorted in reply to that. “I think you’re underestimating Alice.”

“There’s no way,” Jasper shook his head at Edward. “It wouldn’t make any sense for him to go through all this trouble just to kill them in the desert and be done with it.” He felt detached from his words as he spoke, as if they _weren't_ calmly discussing Alice's potential death. "There is no show to be had in us discovering her remains in the middle of nowhere."

“He’s working toward something,” Carlisle nodded, agreeing with Jasper’s train of thought. “What satisfaction will he get out of harming either of them if we aren't there to be aware of their loss?”

“What’s this supposed to be then?” Emmett gestured toward the paper. The cursive glaring back at all of them. “A way to throw us off the trail?”

“To get us to second-guess their approach. Again,” Jasper looked pointedly at the men. “We don’t have time to waste. We have to get on this, now. Before they think they’ve gotten away. If we let them retreat and regroup and if we give them time to do it, we _ have _ lost.”

“Not on my watch,” Edward was the first to start walking, “which scent do we follow first?” And when he turned toward Jasper, waiting for some further guidance, Jasper swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded toward the closet.

“The one that’s freshest.”

_ “You lost them BOTH?!” _

As if on cue, all four men in the room flinched habitually at the sound of Rosalie’s fury.

Emmett stood off to the side, one finger in his ear as he held the phone away from his head with his other hand. He shot the rest of the men a guilty expression before mouthing an “I’m sorry.”

_ “How the HELL do you lose a human girl and your SISTER?!” _

Jasper sighed as Edward groaned. Thankfully, Carlisle beckoned Emmett forward as they all began to move out of the room.

They would have to be filled in on the way.

* * *

When the sun began to set, Alice was thankful. Even far away from populated areas, Alice had never felt fully comfortable being exposed in the sunlight. Sure, the way her skin glittered had been a novelty to her at first, keeping her entertained early in her life when there was little to do but everything to look forward to. 

When you spent the first few decades of your life simply _ waiting_, your entire life on hold, you had to find something to keep yourself from going crazy. 

She felt much like that now. Like she was going to physically crawl out of her skin at any moment because she didn’t know how much longer she could wait.

But she _ could _ wait. She knew that. Not only was it well within her ability but she had become so good at waiting that she even resisted finding Jasper early all those years ago.

Of course, that was a necessary thing. She hadn’t wanted him to rip her head from her shoulders. And for most of the 1930s, that had been what awaited her if she sought him out.

James flexed his tricep against her throat, and Alice hated how she still hadn’t been able to sneak a breath. He slowed down about an hour ago, his pace no longer full-speed. It was as if he could sense that no one was on their trail.

And with a quick glance toward her husband’s future, she saw with acute disappointment that they _ weren’t_.

In fact, they weren’t heading in her direction at all. It seemed they were following an entirely different trail. It didn’t take Alice long to see that Victoria lay at the other end of that chase. But what Alice did see nearly made her cry out.

A wordless ‘no’ fell from her mouth the moment Bella’s future entwined itself with Victoria’s.

Victoria had Bella.

_ Victoria had Bella. _

How had this happened? She was supposed to be safe with Jasper.

Not for the first time, Alice found herself frustrated with her own gift. If only it could work retroactively, Alice could go back and see what she’d missed.

Instead there was a huge gap in her visions of Bella. One moment, she’d been off with Jasper, but then James had thrown a wrench in their day and now they were heading deeper and deeper East, into the desert.

James made an amused noise, “What was that?” And as he slowed his pace, Alice knew she might have a shot now.

He released her torso first, moving his arm to grab one of her own. Quickly, Alice ducked her chin down as hard as she could, wedging it under his arm just barely, but enough that plucking her head from her shoulders wouldn’t be _ that _ easy.

She didn’t weigh much, but the momentum from her swinging legs, that were now able to sway her torso fully around his body, helped to free her. He had to release her head so that he’d be able to grab at her with his left hand, too. His right still held her forearm in his grip.

This was her chance, she only had to wriggle free and then—

The grinding sound of her arm being yanked from her body registered with her senses before the pain did.

She stumbled back on her legs, shocked to still be on her feet as she turned her head to stare at the gaping hole in her shoulder.

Alice had taken part in a handful of fights before—nowhere near as many as Jasper, but enough that she’d had a close call here and there—but never before had she lost a limb. Never before had she been injured, really.

And god, it hurt.

She barely even registered the fact that she’d fallen to her knees and was gasping, just staring in shock at the jagged, silver wound in her arm. The worst part was the fact that she could still feel her detached arm, and it felt like it was on fire. 

Eyes shooting toward James she was confused, yet relieved when she saw him turning her arm over in his hands. He grinned down at it with a childlike expression, like it was some kind of prize he’d won.

_ Sick_, Alice found herself thinking as she watched him touch each of her fingers, his study of her limb slow and thorough. Pressing her palm to his nose and inhaling, Alice couldn't stop the fearful shiver that ran through her.

“Do they know we’re acquainted, Mary Alice?”

Alice blinked once, then twice. “What?”

It wasn’t the brightest response to give, but he caught her so off guard that she couldn’t quite form thoughts properly. And still, her arm was _burning_.

James made a noise implying offense. “What? Do you not remember me?” Alice didn’t reply, and he frowned. “Not even what Kumboh told you of me?”

_ Lie, _ an instinct within her immediately popped up, _ you have to lie_.

It only took her two seconds to flicker through her best course of action and her most neutral pieces of dialogue.

“It’s… fuzzy…” She narrowed her eyes up at him, acting as if she were recognizing something about him. “I remember…” she flashed through a few possibilities, and when one line of dialogue stuck out to her, she picked it, “a fight?”

James made a satisfied hum before smiling, his eyes flickering back to her limp arm in his grip. They'd been the right words to say, apparently.

“I’d switch up the name, too,” he said, as if they were suddenly going to have a friendly conversation. “With everything they put you through in that asylum, it’s a wonder you even remember it.”

“It’s fuzzy,” she repeated, trying to force down the panic she felt as he prattled off information. Surely, he couldn’t really be talking about her. Her name wasn’t Mary Alice, it was Alice. He had to be delusional. “I really don’t remember too much.”

“Let me fill in the blanks for you.”

As he approached, Alice couldn’t help but flinch back from him, sinking further into the ground as he reached forward. She knew what he was about to do, and she knew that it was going to hurt.

As he held her arm up to her shoulder, he forcefully jammed the frozen flesh back together. Alice couldn’t help but cry out when he released her arm and she grabbed it, wishing she could push down the pain as the limb slowly, achingly, began the process of attaching itself.

“Stings, huh?” He grinned widely, lowering himself further until she was forced backwards, onto her backside in the dirt. “I only ever rip, I never repair. So consider yourself lucky.”

Grabbing her up by her throat, he resumed the same hold on her as before.

“I might not be as giving next time.”

Turning once more, James took off into the night. Alice only closed her eyes, and tried to think about anything besides the searing pain in her arm. In her mind, the possibilities ahead of her ran wild.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn’t see him toss the humans into the water, but when they resurfaced, screaming, Alice felt her chest tighten.

He had, minutes before, rearranged his hold on her, freeing up one of his arms so that they’d be able to quickly and efficiently take control of the boat. She’d watched, in her mind, as he decided between a good dozen or so among the docks, before settling for one already out on the water.

One, speeding by, and full of humans.

It wasn’t until a voice began screaming at them in Spanish, when Alice realized James had missed one. It wasn’t until she saw what he was about to do that she tried calling out.

“Wait, no—”

Her airways were once more cut off as he rearranged her in his hold again. This time, one hand around her throat was all the contact he kept. She was small enough that it’s the only grip he needed to have on her; his hand nearly wrapped all the way around her thin neck.

She hated the way his eyes trailed across the exposed skin of her neck, as if she was the one he was about to sink his teeth into.

“What?” He blinked at her. “You want him?” Then, he flashed a grin and laughed, as if enjoying his own joke. “What would your people think? If their last memory of you was with you red-eyed, like a normal vampire?” He seemed genuinely curious. “What are their moral hang-ups anyways?” Alice barely saw as the human on the boat produced a gun from some storage area and fired two shots against James’ back.

Rolling his eyes, he turned his head slowly to gaze back at the man. “Really?”

The man's rage shifted to horror as he shakily lifted the gun again. “¿Que mierda eres?"

“Unlucky for you, I’m a little thirsty,” he turned back toward her as he spoke, but began to move his feet toward the panicking human, who was now loudly unloading the gun on them. Bullets ricocheted around until some shrapnel embedded itself in the human.

Alice was finally grateful that James had her airways fully blocked, because the sight of the blood was enough to attempt to awaken something primal in her. She didn’t know if her self-control would’ve been able to handle the scent of it, too.

When James flashed before the man, Alice still in his grasp, she forced her eyes closed as he sank his teeth into the human’s delicate flesh. The man screamed for a couple more seconds before falling silent.

Alice just closed her eyes once more, imagining she was with her family. With Jasper. Somewhere safe, and not traveling down the Rio Grande with her captor.  
  


* * *

For several hours, they followed behind Victoria and Bella. With the two scents leading them along the same trail, it making it so that with every few dozen miles they travelled, Edward’s anxiety and horror would kick into overdrive, and Jasper would be left to actively combat the emotions. The last thing he needed was for Edward’s panic to make his grow any stronger.

And he was certainly panicking.

Alice wasn’t the type of person to draw worry out of him. Not anymore at least. In the beginning, when this calm, quiet lifestyle was still so new to him, he worried constantly. The future she’d promised him was filled with such foriegn concepts—love, peace, and a family—that he had doubted the legitimacy of her ability.

Even after they’d found the odd Cullen family, for years it felt like he was waiting for an abrupt end to it all. For something to happen amongst this strange party of vampires that would mark the end of the peace.

He’d feared, from the moment they realized Edward had some sort of… connection with this human girl, that it could cause a ripple effect. That it would trigger something bigger than any of them could see.

At first, they all assumed that this would simply be how Edward would find his mate. Certainly unconventional, but if any vampire on the planet would find a human to fall in love with, it would be Edward.

But from the start, Jasper knew it wouldn’t be that simple. There were other factors involved. The Volturi, for starters, would have a fit if they knew Edward had revealed himself to a human. There was the fact that other members of their kind very much still existed—as emphasized by the outrageous situation they were in now.

Not to mention the asinine fact that Edward had no intention of ever granting Bella immortality.

When he felt of tick of irritation from Edward, he knew that the boy wasn’t entirely caught up in his own thoughts. He was probably focusing on Jasper’s thoughts here and there to distract himself from his own.

Carlisle and Emmett weren’t with them, but they weren’t far away. Carlisle made a good point in insisting that they still take the car. If—when, he corrected himself quickly, _when_—they found them, it would do a world of good for Carlisle to have it with him.

Despite the situation, they did need to keep the charade up. And if Bella was found, bleeding or injured, there was a chance that even Carlisle’s doctoring wouldn’t be enough in comparison to what an actual hospital could provide.

And, doctor or not, showing up, glittering in the daylight, carrying a broken human on foot through the front doors of any medical facility would certainly get the human authorities involved.

God. This was a nightmare.

The little silver cell phone felt heavy in the pockets of his pants. And as they ran East, following the erratic trail that Victoria had left for them to follow, he watched as the sky began to darken, the sun setting behind them after this long, horrible day.

Alice was smart. Alice could not only handle herself, but she was quick and strong enough to get herself out of most situations. Her gift made her unimaginably powerful because of that. A force to be reckoned with.

Without Bella’s involvement in this, he may have been a bit calmer.

Maybe.

But now that the human was also in their grasp, Jasper knew that Alice wouldn’t be using her gifts to get herself out of the situation, and that self-preservation wouldn’t be a priority to her if they didn’t get to Victoria before she got to James.

Because Alice was loving. And Alice was kind. And despite not yet knowing her, Alice adored Bella. And Jasper knew that Alice would do anything to make sure Bella got out of there, too.

Which meant absolutely nothing good for the outcome of the situation. Psychic abilities be damned.


	6. Chapter 6

“We’re going the long way,” James informed her over the roar of the boat’s engine.

It had been an hour since his meal, and his eyes were now a bright, vivid scarlet. Despite being upset by the murder of the human (whose body had been immediately dumped overboard once James’ was finished) Alice was disgusted by how relieved she felt.

Now that he’d fed, Bella’s future was a bit more solid to her. Which meant that if they found Victoria, she’d live a little longer than originally planned.

Unfortunately, Alice didn’t have a plan beyond that. (Nor did she sense a concrete one from her captor.)

If only she was good at tracking, she’d be gone by now.

James had unknowingly given her a handful of opportunities to escape since they boarded the boat. Opportunities that Alice had completely and purposefully overlooked.

But Alice couldn’t chase after any of the options that had been presented to her.

One option had been to go seek out Victoria herself, to try and get Bella before James could get them. There were a handful of results that that path would end in, all of them resulting in her death, Bella’s, or oftentimes, both. Alice was a fool to think she could find Victoria before James.

She would be an absolute idiot to think she could find Victoria at _all_. In all of Alice's visions, she was the most difficult to track. If she didn’t have an incapacitated Bella on her hip, Alice wasn’t sure she’d be able to predict her actions and movements at all.

Her next option was to run and head straight to Jasper. It was the most tempting of all, since she knew that she’d get to him before James would get to Victoria. But it was another option that would make Bella’s death absolutely certain.

It was an unchoosable option. Alice didn’t even consider it when the paths opened up and she had been forced to choose.

She wouldn’t abandon her friend. Her sister. Now that she was fully a part of this mess, Alice would do everything to keep Bella safe. If she didn’t, the girl was as good as dead.

Focusing on her husband’s future Alice watched as he and Edward ran and ran, following Victoria’s trail down to each turn, hesitation, and change of path.

She wished she could warn them, let them know that something was up; Victoria was very difficult to follow. For all Alice knew, she could be leading them on a wild goose chase and they’d end up at a dead end.

“Once Victoria gets to where she’s supposed to go, we’ll veer back north.”

As he spoke, Alice could hear the smile in his voice. She couldn’t see him—his current way of restraining her was fairly similar, but a little different. A casual left-armed choke-hold held her against him, her feet barely brushing the bottom of the boat as he drove it one-handed down the river.

“She has a surprise for you.”

Closing her eyes tightly, Alice wanted to cry. Instead, she kept her hands wrapped tight around James’ forearm. Partially to give her something to hold on to but mainly to give herself some fleeting, hopeless chance of fighting back in case he really decided to be done with her and behead her.

And with the way things had gone over the last day, she couldn’t be so sure he wouldn’t decide that Bella was the easier of the two targets, and just do away with her.

But still, with the way he’d been talking to her, more like a pet and less like an enemy, calling her ‘Mary Alice’, speaking of an asylum and of another man Alice didn’t know, she had a sinking feeling that she meant something more to James than Bella did.

For the first time since her capture, she was thankful Jasper wasn’t around. 

If he could feel how scared she was, in that moment, he would lose his mind.

* * *

When Edward hesitated, skidding to a stop just after midnight, Jasper had to dig his feet into the dirt to keep from mowing the shorter man over.

“No,” he murmured, turning sharply left and running. Jasper only followed, confused and nervous over Edward’s sudden spike in fear. While Jasper was the better tracker, Edward was faster. And with his mind-reading ability able to detect precenses from miles away—and with time decidedly not on their side—Jasper didn’t object when Edward took the lead.

Inhaling deeply as he ran, Jasper didn’t smell anything that would set his anxiety off, and after a few seconds, that’s when he realized what Edward just had: he hadn’t smelled _anything_.

No Victoria and no Bella.

“No,” Edward’s voice was a little louder as he stopped again, his head whipping from side to side. He blew past Jasper as he turned and ran back the way they’d just come. Jasper couldn’t do anything but just hopelessly follow behind.

If the woman had somehow managed to lose them from her tail, that meant that they'd been fooled. _Again_. It meant that they could be anywhere. It meant that the precious little time they did have to find them was slowly running out.

It meant that Alice’s chance of getting found was deteriorating right in front of his eyes.

The urge to scream was overwhelming.

Edward ran past the point they’d originally stopped and turned, and as he trailed behind, Jasper could hear his choked back sobs.

_Stop it_, he wanted to command. But Edward’s grief was a palpable thing to Jasper. And sometimes, emotions could be contagious. _Stop!_ He shouted inwardly, pleading.

When eventually they reached a body of water, Edward skidded to a stop just as his feet slid into the marshes.

“It’s gone,” Edward spoke, heartbroken, as if voicing what was happening gave more weight to their current reality. “They’re gone. I—I don’t—what—”

Jasper didn’t flinch when Edward’s emotions crescendoed. He didn’t speak when Edward looked at him (and Jasper just knew the boy was looking for some assurance or guidance) and he didn’t move when he started rattling off some barely-thought-out plan that would surely do more harm than good.

Some sick, dark part of his subconscious celebrated. Jasper was glad that Edward was hurting. Not one to say ‘I told you so’ Jasper simply stood there and watched as Edward slipped into a unique type of hysteria.

_Do you see, now? _Jasper was sure his mental voice sounded like a taunt in Edward’s head, but he didn’t care. If the worst happened, Alice would suffer a fate equal to or worse than Bella. And it would be no ones fault that this had happened but Edward’s.

Edward, who couldn’t have just stayed in Alaska when he realized his willpower could crumble around the girl. Edward, who, instead of doing the right thing—the thing that would keep his ‘family’ safe—decided to play with fire and invite the human into their world.

Edward, who was so concerned with this child that Alice was likely going to pay the price for his pride.

He watched, quietly, as the little bit of sanity that Edward had ever owned began to slip away. All because he had to develop this obsession with a human girl.

When Edward lunged, Jasper expected it.

Jasper had to hand it to him, despite being severely emotionally compromised, Edward could still fight. He had mused, years ago, that even without the mind-reading Edward would’ve made a promising fighter. But, of course, the mind-reading was really the only thing that put him on par with Jasper.

And Jasper had fought thousands of strong, capable, terrified vampires in his time.

So right now, Edward was no different.

It took Jasper eleven seconds to pin him.

Hand at his throat and foot pressing down on his right forearm, he leaned in close. “What?” He growled angrily. “What are you going to do?” Edward merely growled in response as Jasper tightened his hold on his neck. “_What_ Edward? Are you going to tell me I’m wrong? That I need to be quiet about your human? What the fuck are you going to do?”

Edward used his legs, pulling momentum up and knocking Jasper’s grip loose as he kicked him off. Seven seconds later, Jasper had him pinned again. This time, Edward’s face was pressed into the damp, mossy shore of the river, two arms pinned roughly behind his back.

“Do you think this is helping?” He bellowed. His frustration was rising with each attempt Edward made at fighting him. “You want to waste more time? Or have you already given up? You know how impossible it’s going to be to find them—”

“Get off of me!” Edward screamed, still fighting against Jasper’s hold.

“And what? Let you land a few good hits? Something to make you feel better?” The hatred that was boiling up in Edward fueled the combative part of Jasper. He couldn’t help but relish in this feeling that he’d nearly forgotten: with someone incapacitated, cursing his very existence, unable to do anything in retaliation.

It left him with the sense of power that had gotten him through his days with Maria.

“Rip me apart then,” Edward snapped, “If you’re so pleased to have me at your mercy.”

“If Alice dies, you won’t have to ask.” Jasper’s voice was low and steady; sounding much like a promise.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Edward shouted. “I—you have no idea how I feel about—”

“Do you know who you’re talking to?!” Jasper leaned forward as he yelled, as if his proximity to Edward’s head would make his point get across easier. “I don’t know how you feel?! Trust me, I can sense your infatuation with _Bella_,” his voice was mocking, and he knew that he was poking a caged, angry lion, but he didn’t care. “I can feel how obsessed and smitten you are. I get that. That’s why I agreed to do this. That’s why I’ve been watching her while you all continue to fail at your tasks. That’s why I lied to her the other day. I told Bella that it was worth it. That she was worth this. But it was never worth this.”

Yanking Edward up onto his feet, he leaned into his ear and snarled.

“Alice trusted you to do what was asked. To find James, take care of him, and then come get Bella. Alice _trusts_ you,” he slipped into the present, attempting to turn the blade he knew he was very slowly driving into Edward’s psyche. “And now, you’ve put her to death.”

“You think I don’t hate myself for this?” And Jasper could feel that he did. _Good_. “I know it’s my fault. It’s my entire fucking fault. I’ve put everyone in danger and now everything has gone to shit because of me. Is this what you want? You know it’s my fault—_I_ know it’s my fault. Are you satisfied now? Are you happy?”

Tossing him forward roughly, Edward caught himself several yards away, turning and glaring.

“Of course I’m not happy,” his voice was hollow this time. “James has Alice.”

“And Victoria has Bella,” Edward snapped. Before Jasper could cut him off again, he spoke quickly. “They have them both. I’m not trying to assert Bella’s importance to me above Alice’s, I’m trying to get you to realize that while of fucking course I want to get Alice back, Bella is _human_.” Edward’s voice cracked. “I want to find Alice but the elements aren’t going to kill Alice. An injury isn’t going to kill Alice. Yes, time is important but it’s different with Bella. You know this, Jazz.”

Jasper wanted to punch him when Edward tacked his nickname on there. It was just one of a small handful of things that could remind Jasper that this wasn’t just a coven of vampires thinking about themselves. This was a family. A chaotic motley crew of vampires that drove him crazy most days. But they were absolutely a family.

“_Your_ family,” Edward spoke, his voice finally without anger. “If something happens to Alice and you still want to kill me, fine. We’ll act like the last fifty-three years don’t mean anything. Let the hate win.” With his eyes still locked onto Jasper, Edward wiped some mud from his face. “If something happens to Bella, I promise I won't fight back.”

And immediately, Jasper knew he meant it. Suddenly, Edward’s attack on him made much more sense.

“I’m not killing you,” he finally spoke, significantly calmer. “If the human succumbs to the elements, even if both she and Alice die. I won’t kill my brother.” The words felt horrible to say, but deep down, it was the truth. 

He would just have to make sure to clue Emmett in. In his current, more reasonable state, he could make the decision to not harm Edward. But if something really did happen to Alice, well… Jasper knew himself... 

Edward’s face was angry, but sad. “She’s not 'just' a human. I love her, Jazz. I know you can feel that.” Jasper scoffed, stepping back and shaking his head. “I know you know what it’s like.” Raising his voice again, Edward called Jasper’s attention back to him. “To feel lost. Like you don’t have a purpose. Like everyday is absolutely meaningless.”

_No_, Jasper thought quietly. _No. You don’t get to do this._

“I’m drawing comparisons because they’re _there_.” Edward growled, severely frustrated. “You had nothing. You felt hopeless. Just wandering the Earth wondering what the point of every thing was.” When Edward let a slight, sad smile fall upon his face, Jasper finally looked away. “Then Alice showed up.” Edward took two purposeful steps. “Look at me, and tell me that didn’t change everything. Tell me her addition to your life didn’t help you feel alive again.”

Jasper said nothing, because of course he couldn’t. That was absolutely what had happened, and both Jasper and Edward knew it.

“Just because Bella isn’t a vampire doesn’t mean I don’t understand. I understand what you went through, because I’m going through it now. Maybe it's not the exact same way; I do have our family. And we’re right at the beginning of everything, so sure, I’ll give you that: maybe it isn’t on the same level as you and Alice. But Jazz,” Jasper finally turned his attention back to him, “I’ve seen what you and Alice have. Hell, what Rosalie and Emmett, and what Carlisle and Esme, and what _every_ mated pair I’ve ever met has. And this is it for me.”

“A human,” Jasper’s deadpanned.

“What we all used to be,” Edward straightened up to his full height. “Which is something we all seem to conveniently forget.”

“You’re insane, you know.”

Edward shrugged. “You’re the one that just threatened to kill me. As if we haven’t been friends for half a century.”

The phrase _love makes you crazy_ suddenly flashed through the back of Jasper’s mind before he could push it away.

Edward let out a pitiful half-laugh. “I hear that.”

Jasper didn’t respond to the returning remark with humor. There wasn’t time to joke. “We’re still left without a trail. Without a clue.”

“I’d suggest splitting up, but I know that won’t work.”

“This Victoria is sly. We won’t be able to track her, and James’ trail from the airport is probably faded by now.”

“We don’t even know what angle they’re playing at yet.”

“That’s it,” Jasper spoke, Edward’s words suddenly reenergizing him. “This is a game to them. Right now, they’re making their moves—”

“And expecting us to fall into another trap.”

Jasper nodded. “Precisely. They want to put on a show, right?” Edward nodded. “Well, what if the audience doesn’t arrive.”

“We can’t just—leaving them in James and Victoria’s hands for any longer is a dangerous gamble.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, and even his own plan made him feel nauseous. “And we don’t have to stop looking. We just need a different approach.”

“Or we need them to think we’re still looking, while we set up our own counterattack.”

“The best offense is a good defense,” Jasper nodded, finally in agreement. Inhaling deeply, he ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes momentarily. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Edward’s helplessness was slowly rising in severity. Jasper had to shake his head to gather his bearings back.

When the silver phone rang, Jasper picked it up immediately.

“What’s happening?” Edward walked closer as they listened.

_“Nothing,"_ Emmett sounded confused,_ "what’s happening up there? Did we pass you accidentally? I can’t smell you.”_

Jasper bit back a sigh. “Trail is dead. Stay on the road. We’re going to meet you there.”

_“Should we cross the border back into the US?”_

Jasper had been so caught up in the chase he'd barely noticed that he and Edward had led the charge straight into Mexico. That was when he finally hesitated. “No,” he decided quickly. “Stay there. We’ll be right there.”

Not waiting for a response, he closed and pocketed the phone, not looking up at Edward as they turned and readied to move.

“Jasper...” Edward’s voice was cautious as he leaned forward, trying to meet Jasper’s eyes, “are you sure about this?”

“Don’t worry,” he dismissed Edward’s growing apprehension. “I have an idea.”

“That’s why I’m worried.”

Jasper ignored him as they began to run again.

James’ first mistake had been targeting Bella. His second had been involving Alice in this mess.

But his final mistake was bringing them further south. Because once upon a time, this had been Jasper’s turf, and he knew exactly what they needed to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update in celebration of G @stealthmermaid's birthday today. You also all owe this fic to her, tbh. Anyways. I'm using precious hotspot wifi for this upload. So let's get on with it.

With the sun beginning to rise in the distance, James eventually made a quick decision and changed course. The boat now abandoned, they promptly returned to land. James turned North and immediately began running with renewed fervor.

When Alice was finally able to orient herself, she was shocked. As James leapt over a rather large fence before sprinting northbound, she would’ve recognized the US/Mexico border anywhere.

And not because she’d seen a lot of the area (not firsthand, at least). But because she knew a few specific people who were—or had been—very familiar with the entire area.

Running straight into Texas wasn’t a good thing exactly—she knew James was running toward Victoria, who had apparently reached whatever rendezvous point they’d decided on—but it also wasn’t a bad thing.

Running away from one of the main areas of the Southern conflict was great preservation for all of them. The last thing they needed was to accidentally stumble upon a territorial army.

It would be one thing if it were Maria’s army, but it had been about a decade since they’d heard any news from her. And this particular patch of Texas and Mexico hadn’t been under her control then.

Although, the woman had certainly been trying.

Shaking her attention back to her visions, she tried focusing on Bella. Noting that her friend was conscious, but frozen by fear in to absolute stillness and silence, made her heart ache.

She attempted focusing on Bella’s physical state, but she couldn’t get a solid read on her condition. She appeared unharmed, which was good, but Alice could barely tell what was in store for the both of them when they finally met up.

All she knew was that she had to keep Bella safe. Using any means necessary.

It was dangerous to spend too much time in the future, especially with the present posing such a threat to her. It was so vital that she pay attention to what was happening immediately before her that she hardly had the time to check up on her family. Still, she stole quick glances when she could.

She was aware of the fact that Rosalie and Esme’s flight would be landing within the next hour, but she couldn’t spend the time to figure out where. She knew they’d be with the men soon enough though. That, she’d seen.

Another vision bombarded her senses and quickly Alice gathered as much of a breath as she could and held it.

A handful of minutes later, as James raced along the dusty terrain, Alice could hear the distinct, rhythmic sound of a human heartbeat.

Victoria’s hair was easy to spot against the miles of brown desert spread across the horizon. James approached quickly, his pace picking up even faster in their final stretch of travel.

Alice’s eyes flickered around the area, but when she couldn’t spot Bella, she almost started to panic. A few quick visions swiftly calmed her, the girl was nearby.

“What did you do?” James demanded unkindly, sniffing the air. Alice couldn’t see his expression but she could imagine it was likely as angry as his tone. They approached Victoria where she was perched up on a rather tall rock formation.

The redhead didn’t even flinch at his words. Instead, she nodded her head behind her. “She’s fine. Still alive and everything. I _told her_ not to move…”

A good forty yards away, on the complete opposite side of the desert rocks, Alice’s heart leapt up into her throat as she watched Bella limp away from her captor as fast as she could. The bloodstain on her jeans was a dark red. Alice hated how her mouth pooled with venom at the sight.

She swiftly scolded herself mentally, suddenly angry at her natural reaction. This was her friend. Her sister. She couldn’t let a little blood change that. She had to be stronger. She needed to be, or else.

“I’m not getting near that,” Victoria called down to them as James slowly moved toward the human. “Unlike you, I haven’t _eaten_,” she sneered, as if less than pleased with their situation.

James hissed up at the woman. “Go eat then.”

When Victoria didn’t move, James stopped. Alice’s grip on his forearm tightened as she watched several versions of their forthcoming argument morph and change. Trying to understand their relationship was the first mission she’d given herself, but so far, at the beginning of this challenge, she was having an almost impossible time attempting to figure out how they worked…

“And just leave that alive?” Victoria spoke slowly as she approached the two, lowering herself off her perch. “Can’t I just eat now,” her eyes flickered to Bella’s injured, retreating form, “and then we take care of the lunatic?”

James sighed deeply, reaching out for Victoria as she approached. With her arms at her side she didn’t flinch as he reached behind her and grabbed her firmly by the neck, yanking her into a deep, almost-violent kiss.

Alice tried flinching away from the affection, hating how there were two sets of teeth inches away from her own neck. Neither of them appeared to care about her presence, but all she could realistically do was close her eyes tightly and wait. In her mind she watched as their immediate future led to a path that wasn’t the greatest, but that was definitely infinitely preferable to any alternatives she’d seen.

“I’ll be back soon,” Victoria growled as she began to stalk away, moving out of Alice’s line of sight as she reopened her eyes. Alice hated how she knew a small family of three, lost a driving on a road nearby, would be gone soon.

Her eyes immediately fell on Bella’s back. Despite her obvious injury, she was moving at an impressive pace.

Alice hated how she knew that the girl was simply wasting precious energy at this point.

James straightened back up, adjusting his arm around Alice’s neck so that he was gripping her just a little tighter—any tighter and Alice wasn’t entirely sure her head would even stay on. His grip was nearing the point of being horribly painful as opposed to highly uncomfortable. Then, he began moving toward Bella at a leisurely pace.

“Want to have some fun?” It was as if he were posing an offer to her. She ignored the words entirely, so focused on Bella as they approached. With Victoria gone, this was her chance. There was a window of opportunity now presented to them, so small that the chance of success was barely there.

But it was there.

“Fancy seeing you out here,” he called ahead. Bella’s gasp was accompanied by a stumble as she fell forward onto her hands. Hurriedly she shuffled her weight back onto her feet and continued moving forward, even faster now.

“I brought you a present!” He called, sounding almost pleased with himself. There was joy in his words that even Alice could sense. James inhaled deeply, and for a second Alice couldn’t tell if he was enjoying Bella’s scent or her own. “Like everything I’ve ever wanted,” he spoke now so only Alice could hear. “Almost as mouthwatering as you were.” He inhaled again, and with chills Alice realized that now he was _definitely_ smelling her. “The odds of finding you and her in one meeting?” He chuckled. “It’s incredible, really.”

Alice shifted, her grip on his forearm tightening. If he smelled her again, she might just start recklessly flailing. It was so disgustingly unwelcome.

“What? You want at her?” James paused, looking from Alice’s struggling form to Bella’s retreating one. “She does smell tempting, now that she messed herself up a bit.” He shrugged, loosening his grip on Alice’s neck slowly. “It isn’t part of my plan, but it’ll make for an interesting scene.”

All at once, he released Alice. It was the first time he’d fully and intentionally let her go since ripping her arm off the day before. This was what she’d seen. Now was her chance.

Inhaling deeply, Alice turned toward Bella—

But the instant the surrounding air filled her lungs, the sprint that Alice had launched herself into faltered, sending her sliding across the ground on her knees, her hands shooting up to grip her throat.

Alice didn’t factor in how _good_ Bella’s blood would smell.

Maybe it was because she’d been without her sense of smell for so long and with the immediately introduction of human blood, her resolve was weakened.

Maybe James’ whispering had done something to her self-control.

Whatever the reason, immediately any hope for a swift getaway was dashed. Instead Alice tried hard to reign in her thirst. This was Bella. Her friend. Her _sister_. It was just a little blood. She had to get it together or else they’d both end up dead by nightfall.

And that was a generous estimation of their potential timeline.

“That’s pretty impressive,” James complimented as he walked by her, still heading for Bella. “Thought for a quick second you were going to finish her off.”

Alice hated how, for a split second, that was exactly what she’d foreseen.

_Breathe you idiot_, Alice screamed internally, still trying hard to gain back control of herself. With a slow, shallow breath she was relieved to find that it was much easier to keep her head on right. She just had to adjust to breathing, and adjust to the smell of still-fresh blood.

Blood that James was heading directly for.

Blowing past him, Alice was at Bella’s side in seconds.

The girl inhaled a sharp breath and—was that a punch she was trying to land?—quickly stumbled backward, almost falling onto her backside.

“It’s me.” Alice gasped, still actively working to ignore the scent of blood radiating off the girl. “Bella, relax.”

Quicker than she looked like she was able to, Bella flung herself at Alice, her shaking arms embracing her tightly.

“Hurry,” Bella pulled back and started pulling Alice’s hands after her, “we have to hurry.”

“Bella,” her voice was strained. Even if she grabbed her and ran now, she knew that James would catch them almost instantly. How was she supposed to communicate anything to Bella with him so close? One wrong word could tip James off that Alice had abilities beyond that of a normal vampire. An ability that was absolutely vital to their survival. Alice stared hard into Bella’s eyes as the girl tugged at her unmoving arms.

“I told you I had a present for you,” James called toward them.

Alice turned, putting herself in between Bella and James, and couldn’t help the hiss that fell out of her mouth. It was a primal sound, not even produced out of compassionate protectiveness. This was the noise of a vampire guarding their prey from another.

James laughed at the sound, recognizing it where Bella didn’t. “By all means,” he looked at Alice and gestured toward Bella, “I won’t stop you if you do.”

“What’s going on?” Bella whispered, her voice shaking as hard as he hands were. “Alice, where’s everybody else? Where’s Edward?”

“Mary Alice doesn’t know,” James corrected Bella snidely. “And they don’t know where you two are. They’ve lost, and I’ve won.” He continued closer to the girls and this time, when Alice growled, it was a more controlled noise. “You can stop that, you know. You’re not dying, yet.”

“Edward’s going to stop you!” Bella snapped, suddenly yelling from where she was behind Alice. “And Carlisle and—”

“If you don’t cut that noise out I’ll even your legs out for you.”

“You won’t touch her,” Alice snapped. With each passing second, she felt more and more in control of herself. The temptation of Bella’s blood was still there, but as the hunter and the hunted exchanged words, Alice forced herself back into the exchange. “She’s right though. You can’t expect them to not find us.”

“Oh, I know they’ll find you both eventually.” He said it as if it were obvious. “You may be in pieces by then. And you,” he gestured to Bella, “are going to make for an excellent meal.”

“Why _me_?” Alice interrupted. Her visions told her that if they kept at it, this conversation would lead nowhere. This approach, however, would work in giving them ample time to come up with a plan. “Why grab me, too?”

“You said you remembered a little bit,” he sounded so disappointed it was dizzying.

“I said it was fuzzy,” she corrected, feeling nervous suddenly. “Not that I remember you. Or anything beyond some hazy fight.”_Or why you’d take me along for this,_ she almost said, but decided against it. She had to get him talking again.

He shrugged at that information, as if he shouldn’t have expected anything else. “You were already writhing with change by the time I killed him.”

“Kumboh?” The name still was foreign to her, but her visions showed her that if she feigned recognition, it would lead her down a clearer path. “Why did you kill him?”

“Why would he fight me for some human?” He shrugged and then gestured between the two girls. “He clearly passed on some weirdness through that venom of his.”

The name Kumboh bounced all around her head. The name of her apparent creator.

“He fought you, so _he_ could kill me?” She was still struggling to understand. Now, it wasn’t even a ruse, or her following the wisest path her visions pointed her down. Now, she really, really needed to know.

She wanted to curse her expressive face then, because James’ smile slowly grew.

“I’ll strike you a deal.”

“No.”

The smile fell. “So you don’t want to know how you came into this world?”

Alice gritted her teeth. With each passing second her resolved hardened. Slowly she reached behind her with one hand. Bella grabbed it quickly and wordlessly, holding tight. “I know any deal you have to make will not end in our favor.”

“Not in hers, maybe. But you I can work with.”

She wanted to snap at him, and tell him that there was no deal then, but she had to play this game if there was any chance at winning. If she refused to play, she’d be surrendering both of their lives.

With her hand behind her back, still holding Bella’s it was easy to quickly write out two words with a finger as she stared down James.

T R U S T M E

“I can’t,” she let the emotion carry heavy with her words, as if she were some conflicted girl, and not a woman ready to both play and win this sick game. “I _can’t_.”

“Sure you can,” he smiled again, and Alice hated how it looked, directed so warmly at her. “I don’t have to kill you.”

“You don’t have to kill Bella, either.”

He clicked his tongue. “Now, you know that’s not true. How else will we teach your covenmate a lesson?”

Alice allowed her lip to tremble. _Weaker,_ she scolded herself, _you need to look more vulnerable than that_. “We haven’t done anything wrong.” Her words wavered, and Bella gripped her hand harder, hearing the emotion in her voice. Never before had she wished that vampires could produce actual tears. That would really sell this for her.

When James moved closer and closer to her, Alice forced herself to remain still. She knew what he was going to do, and it wasn’t hurt her. But that didn’t mean she wanted to turn and run any less.

Lifting his hands he placed them against her neck. She hated how gentle he was being with her. The violence, she could handle. She expected it really. But this strange tenderness made her feel physically ill.

Slowly, he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, leaning in and smelling the top of her head. He made a disappointed noise. “You really have no idea how good you used to smell,” he growled, his voice too low and fast for Bella to hear. “Even the memory of it is distracting me from how good that bleeding human behind you smells.” He smacked his lips, wet with pooled venom. “And I never even got a taste…”

“Is that why Kumboh changed me? So you wouldn’t kill me?” She whispered, letting her fear shake her words for her.

“That… or he wanted a permanent plaything,” James shrugged, slowly pulling back, his eyes still boring into hers. “He could’ve been in the middle of killing you when I interrupted. Or violating you. Either way, the change took place and now here you are.”

“You didn’t finish me off,” she observed, still as confused as ever. “You could’ve finished me off.”

“You’re welcome,” he grinned, leaning back and turning his head. Alice could also hear Victoria in the distance, fast approaching. “Or do you not think that’s worthy of a ‘thank you’?”

Alice said nothing, knowing that further conversation wouldn’t buy her any more time. Minutes had passed, and Bella was still alive. That was more than what could have happened.

Still gripping Bella’s hand, she quickly wrote in her palm again, while James’ attention was averted.

T R U S T

* * *

“This is the dumbest fucking idea in the world!” Rosalie had barely opened the door to the car before she was shouting. Her words were quick, harsh, and to the point. Everything that Jasper had expected from the fiery woman.

He could just barely see Emmett where he stumbled out of the car after her, wincing with every word she screamed. He’d been tasked with trying to ease the news onto her, and dissolve her temper before they arrived.

It seemed that had been too tall of an order…

Jasper had literally felt her frustration a mile away. Carlisle and Emmett had picked both her and Esme up from Culberson County Airport and then proceeded to turn a five hour drive into a three, meeting both Jasper and Edward south of the border. It was two hundred miles south of where they’d met up this morning to discuss their plan, and still three hundred miles east of where they needed to be.

They didn’t have time to let Rosalie have a fit about this, but Jasper knew that if he didn’t let her get it out of her system, there would be no negotiating her stance on this. And Rosalie’s willingness to go along with the plan was vital.

“Stupid! Irresponsible! Idiotic! Like, are you trying to get yourself killed? Because if this is what we’re doing there’s no way we’re all making it out of this alive.”

“The odds of that happening are already slim,” Edward chimed in from where he stood a few feet away from Jasper. They’d arrived at their meeting point two hours ago and had been waiting in relative silence for the rest of their family to arrive ever since. Jasper had been running over his strategy. Edward… had apparently been allowing himself to drown in his own self-hatred...

Rosalie reeled on him, pulling her eyes off Jasper’s form to glare daggers at Edward. “Don’t even get me started on you! It’s your fault we’re in this mess in the first place!” She screeched. “What the fuck do you _mean_ James recognized Alice? And you didn’t think to mention it to anyone? Or to give _her_ a heads up? My sister is gone and it’s because of you!”

The hurt that was radiating off of both Edward and Rosalie was sharp, piercing. But it was nothing like the anguish that was coming from inside the car.

As the two continued to bicker and argue, Jasper wandered toward the dirtied, black Mercedes. He could barely see the two hunched over forms through the dark tinted windows, Carlisle leaning across in an attempt to comfort his wife.

As he stood outside of the passenger side, he waited a few seconds before he realized she wasn’t going to simply open the door or roll down the window. Her grief was so palpable that it hurt. And her refusal to face him right now stung even harder.

“Esme,” he called, hating how he had to have this conversation with her. It had been hard enough convincing Carlisle and Emmett that this was the best way to make sure that Alice and Bella stood a chance. “We don’t have much time.”

He watched through the nearly-black window as she pulled away from Carlisle and straightened up. As she opened the door and looked up at him with her distraught face, Jasper had to remind himself that this would likely be one of the hardest parts of this all: breaking Esme’s heart.

“How do you know she’ll help?” She asked, her warm, golden eyes so unbearably sad. “What if she decides that what you have to offer isn’t enough?”

“This is the only shot we have.”

“What if Bella gets hurt?”

“She might.” Jasper didn’t sugarcoat it. “She might die. Alice might die. They both might die if we don’t do this.”

“I don’t want to lose you, too.”

“I’m not dying.”

Standing up, she reached out, grabbing his hands tightly. “I don’t want to lose you,” she reiterated, her words serious.

“I’m our ticket in, and Bella and Alice’s ticket out.” And it was entirely the truth.

Maria wouldn’t run an errand just because they asked nice. They needed to have something to give her.

The Cullens just so happened to have the one thing on the planet that Maria would—and had already tried—to get back.

A lack of a strong right hand had caused her to lose more than half of her territory in the past six decades.

It wasn’t anything he ever thought he’d willingly go back to, but it was a role he’d fall back into without a second hesitation if he knew it would save Alice.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could think to say to Esme. And when she threw her arms around him and started sobbing, he just embraced her back. Knowing that within the next two minutes they needed to head out, or they’d miss their shot, there was barely any time for this.

But he didn’t have it in him to go without letting Esme say her goodbye the same way she’d said her hello to him all those years ago. With open arms and unflinching amounts of love and trust.

At the sound of Esme’s crying, Edward and Rosalie’s arguing ceased.

Jasper hated the feeling of his entire family’s eyes on him. But when he lifted his head and made eye contact with Carlisle, who was now outside of his vehicle as well, he nodded.

It was time to go.

“We have six hours before the sun goes down and they’re on the move,” he started speaking. “There are four places we’ll check first—spots that she may or may not still frequent after all this time, and that haven’t been developed and populated in recent years.” There used to be upwards to twenty different spots he and Maria would alternate between to keep the newborns during the day, but the population had skyrocketed in the past half century.

“What if she isn’t in any of them?”

“If we run out of places we look before sunset, we get out of there as fast as we can.” He met each of his family member’s eyes, hating how all of their lives were in his hands now.

If he couldn’t find Maria by sunset, they’d be in as much trouble as Alice likely was.

And as time ticked, the odds of everyone coming out of this alive dwindled.


	8. Chapter 8

They moved for a couple hours after that. Alice knew that the sun would be setting soon, and as they moved deeper into the desert, her anxiety crescendoed. Eyeing James at her side and Victoria not far away she couldn’t help but wonder…

Did they not know? Were they not aware of the dangers that lay ahead of them? Any vampire who travelled these parts at night were in dire trouble. That was, unless they had the protection of their _own_ coven of newborn vampires.

Three warring vampires and a human stood no chance.

James yanked her closer to him as they ran. A bite mark above her elbow stung sharply at the motion. Before setting off, Alice had been entirely unwilling to let Victoria snatch Bella up again. It had been the wrong choice to hiss and stand between Bella and Victoria, because in seconds she’d been subdued by the pair, fresh bites adjoining her skin—Bella had barely begun to scream by the time James had pulled Alice to her feet. Victoria had seized the screaming girl then, and given her a good shake.

Bella hadn’t made a noise since.

Alice’s worry was entirely centered on Bella now. She’d been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past couple hours. Alice knew that Victoria had absolutely shaken her too hard, and that Bella was injured, but the worst part was not knowing how injured she truly was.

_Hang in there_, she pleaded wordlessly to her friend. _Please, please hang on._

They were forced to a stop beneath the cover of some rocks when Bella came to, vomiting furiously. Victoria dropped the barely-conscious girl just seconds after skidding to a stop, and when Alice watched the girl knock her head against the hard ground, she felt her stomach drop.

“Be careful,” she couldn’t help but cry out, watching as Bella simply groaned and whimpered, rolling onto her side in order to vomit some more.

“Really though.” James seemed more annoyed than worried that his human plaything was on the brink of death. “She’ll expire before we can put on a show at this rate.”

Victoria wordlessly shrugged, her face alight with disgust as she watched the human puke. “I’m not carrying it when it’s doing that.” She spoke after a few seconds.

James sighed, tightening his grip on Alice’s arm and pulling her with him as he started to walk away. “Well,” he appeared to survey his immediate surroundings, “there’s enough daylight that we can just do it now. Are they on our trail?”

Victoria shrugged again, then glanced over her shoulder toward James’ retreating form. Alice watched as the woman’s eyes dug furiously into her own. Then, she was at their side, a saccharine grin on her face. “The quicker we get rid of them, the quicker we can get to better things.” Leaning her head up toward him she stood directly before him, smiling with all of her teeth as he leaned forward and captured her lips in yet another violent kiss.

Then, James grabbed Victoria by her throat and leaned toward her ear. Alice couldn’t help the flinch that overtook her as she watched him manhandle her. And for a split-second she almost reacted as if this wasn’t her enemy being grabbed. Quickly, and wisely, she tempered her reaction, watching as Victoria grimaced before staring up at the man defiantly.

“Once you get the camera, then we can finish this.”

He released her roughly then, and Victoria stalked away with a fierce growl. In seconds, the woman was gone.

“And hurry up.” He grumbled, turning back toward Bella, nose turning up. “Ugh. She smelled better the other day.”

Even at the mention of smelling Bella, Alice couldn’t help but inhale deeply. That primal urge to feed was still there, burning away in her subconscious and her throat. But she hated how she understood what James meant. The smell of urine and vomit was almost strong enough to cover the smell of the blood that was caked to the poor girl.

Not enough, but almost.

“It’ll absolutely work better in the long run, though.” James mused, smiling over at Alice wickedly. “After they see the footage, they’ll be distraught. It’ll be entirely worth it.”

That’s when the pieces fell into place. The vision struck her at the same time as the realization did.

He wasn’t going to murder them in front of her family. He was going to murder them, film it, and then leave the evidence out here in the desert for them to find.

This was it, Alice realized, mortified as she looked around at what would soon become her and Bella’s final resting place.

That’s when the visions began overwhelming her.

There were still plenty of paths before her, but almost all of them led Alice to the same horrible realization: Bella was not going to survive this encounter.

Never before had she felt herself want to swear and scream more, cursing her visions. Especially since they showed _Alice_ ways out, and ways to escape and survive, but none that brought Bella with her. Bella was going to die, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

“Please,” she whimpered, feeling every bit as hopeless as she sounded. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Edward reacted like that in the field. I’m sorry Kumboh got between you and I. I’m _sorry_. But please, please don’t kill her. I’ll—I’ll do anything.”

“I know,” he grinned, and as his mind wandered for a few seconds (along with his eyes) there were suddenly flashes of gruesome, disgusting things that he wanted to do to her. Alice would’ve relented in an instant if she knew it would make a difference. But his choice remained clear.“There’s nothing you can do.” He nearly purred the words, towering over her as he pulled her closer.

“They’ll kill you if you go through with this. They will. You have no idea what they’re capable of.”

“I have a vague idea,” he seemed humored by her desperation. “If they’re dumb enough to trick again and again I think we can handle them. And if we need to pick them off one by one in order to live in peace,” he sighed, as if it were a hassle he were contemplating, and not the murder of her entire family, “so be it.”

“It won’t be that easy,” Alice whispered, determined. “They’ll do it. They’ll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth after we’re gone.” It was true. She didn’t even need visions to know it, and Alice dreaded the fact.

“Well, I have all the time in the world.” He pulled her, even closer still, almost flush against him. “Bella, on the other hand, has maybe an hour. But,” with his other hand he gripped her waist. _Hard_. “You? I can extend your time a little bit, if you oblige me…”

Alice didn’t hesitate when she spoke. “I’d rather die.”

James smiled.

“That’s the spirit.”

* * *

He’d wanted to go alone.

The instant Rosalie had caught Maria’s scent, the urge to tell them all to stay back and let him handle it was so strong that he’d done exactly that.

They still had a couple hours of sunlight left. That meant a couple hours of relative safety. The newborns never left the hideout when it was sunny. That was a main rule with Maria; a definitive one that he was certain she would never change. Especially with how effective it was at keeping them under her control.

If a newborn left a hideout during sunlight hours, they’d automatically failed the first test. And death would be swift upon them.

Maria’s scent did strange things to him, even after all these years. Specific scars ached, as if his physical body could sense her proximity (and with his ability, maybe it could), and venom pooled in his mouth.

Because attached to the memory of her scent, was the scent of blood.

He’d wanted to go alone.

But as he ventured forward, Edward at his right and Emmett at his left, he should have known what an impossibility that was going to be.

Rosalie had hissed and swore at him when he’d demanded she go back to where Carlisle and Esme were, in the car on a desert road some ten miles behind them. She wasn’t responsive to his point that Maria had a bit of a complex when it came to women that were taller than she was—which was why she never changed any the entire time Jasper worked alongside her—but thankfully Emmett was able to pull her aside and talk some sort of sense into her.

Of course, when he’d told Edward and Emmett to go with her, all three of them had nearly bit his head off, for lack of a better term.

“Whatever you do,” Jasper spoke quietly, as an old, rickety windmill suddenly appeared on the horizon, “don’t say a thing. Even if she speaks to you.”

Emmett bit back a scoff. “We’ve dealt with her before,” he grumbled, fists clenching at his sides.

“Yeah, on our turf. And it still didn’t end well.” He hated thinking about the decade in solitude they’d had to spend in Alaska after Maria’s little ‘visit’ with them back in Calgary. “She’ll have someone with her, maybe a few.”

“So, defer to you?” Edward asked, eyes planted solidly on the horizon ahead of them.

Jasper nodded. “And if they attack…”

Emmett cracked his knuckles. The sound echoed through the area. “Bring it on.”

“Emmett…” The younger vampire shot him a humorless look.

“Quiet,” Jasper’s demand was quick. And at the sound of a pair of feet approaching they immediately halted.

The first vampire stopped about a hundred yards away. He was no newborn. His black hair was finely kept, falling just below his ears. His clothes had holes in them but they, too were neater than the rags the newborns were allowed.

This must’ve been Maria’s newest second-in-command.

A second, smaller vampire quickly appeared at the man’s side. He was barely older than a boy. Maybe fourteen or fifteen. Hair cropped short and bright eyes blazing he looked fresh off a hunt and ready for a fight. Another older one, perhaps. He seemed more controlled than a newborn but the eyes were a dead giveaway.

It struck Jasper as odd that Maria would allow even an older newborn to scout alongside her second, but it had been well over half a century since he stood by her side. Maybe she’d changed some of her practices since his departure.

Maybe he had a useful gift.

Jasper didn’t have enough time to contemplate further before the older, taller vampire leaned down and muttered something unheard in the smaller vampire’s ear.

The boy turned toward the trio, his ravenous look now exchanged for something more measured. Something more… curious….

There was a vague recognition in the older man’s eyes as he stared across the desert at the encroaching trio. As if he were gazing upon something he’d only ever heard stories about.

“Do I dare ask what you want?” His accented voice called out as the younger vampire disappeared back toward their hideout.

“Nothing I won’t trade for.” Jasper called back.

There was silence for a long moment. And the meaning of his words sat heavy in both Emmett and Edward, their dread permeating the air. Then, movement on the horizon as a figure headed their way, and quickly.

In seconds, the sound of a gasp—a delighted, high-pitched, _happy_ gasp—broke the silence hanging in the air.

She did not pause beside her companion, or saunter forward hesitantly. No, instead she let her feet fall still just yards away from the members of the Cullen clan.

They could hear the dark-haired man’s alarm as he quickly chased after her, “Pacifists or not—hold _on!—”_

“Major!” Maria’s accented voice was elated. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Greeting him in English meant she was absolutely trying to play nice right now. They hadn’t parted on the greatest of terms during their last encounter, and she definitely knew that.

Emmett’s anger was a tangible thing at his side. Edward’s unease was just as potent. Their combined misery made his next words almost impossible to get out, but with Alice’s life in the balance, they came loose easily.

“I need your help.”

Maria only smiled, and the happiness flowed from her in waves, overpowering the mistrust he felt from her companion. “Please,” stepping aside, she lifted her arm toward the hideout in the distance. “Let’s… discuss…”

Jasper didn’t hesitate in moving forward, and as his adoptive brother’s moved in step behind him, he prepared to bargain his life away.


	9. Chapter 9

“Bella? Bella? Bella, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. _Isabella…_”

She’d been at it for the better part of twenty minutes now. With Bella’s head braced gently but firmly between her knees, Alice—as light and gentle as she could manage to—massaged the girls shoulders, arms, forehead, even going so far as to gently pinch the soft skin of her stomach a few times, trying to keep her conscious and get her attention.

_That _had garnered a response initially. Bella had lifted an injured arm and swatted at Alice’s hands despite her barely-conscious state. They’d exchanged a couple of short words. Bella had asked where Edward was. Alice told her that he was coming. Bella asked how soon. Alice lied and said very soon. Bella told Alice she was cold. Alice started rubbing her arms, knowing that in the desert heat that was the last thing the human should be feeling.

Bella told Alice she didn’t want to die, and then Bella had gone unresponsive again.

It was a horrible thing to watch the girl who was supposed to become your sister begin to fade into nothingness.

Alice’s only comfort was the slow, steady sound of Bella’s still-beating heart, and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. As long as her heart pounded, she lived. As long as Bella lived, there was hope.

But as time ticked away, Bella stopped responding, the sun sank further in the sky, and Alice knew that the end was near.

“Where is she?” James’ frustration was something Alice was beginning to feel in the air, as if Jasper’s ability had rubbed off on her somewhat over the past several decades. And the more frustrated he grew, the quicker the visions of Bella’s death came. Oddly enough, she couldn’t see too far into the future. Hopelessly, she realized this was likely due to her own impending death, too.

It was bizarre. Over the years she’d gotten visions of her own death, but those had been few and far between; always a future she could veer off course by making a few quick decisions and dissolving that potential path. She’d never experienced the feeling of not being able to see what morning brought.

And that was only because there was going to be no morning coming for her. No relief of sunrise in the distance. Even if Alice followed the path of her sickest visions, James wouldn’t allow her to live past the dead of night. Even if she went along with Bella’s death, even if she laid herself bare in the desert for James’ foul desires, even if she turned and ran and ran and ran, the only thing that this night led to was death.

It was a horrid, nightmarish thing.

But even despite the hopelessness she felt, she continued in her ministrations. “Bella,” she called softly down to the girl, “I’m here. It’s me. It’s Alice. I’m not leaving you. I’m here.”

A groan fell from the dying girl. Then, a grumble that sounded close to Alice’s name. “… Us…. Oo…” Alice simply leaned forward, her arms continuing their movement up and down Bella’s arms, still attempting to keep the girl warm in any way that she could. “I… ust…”

“It’s okay,” Alice spoke, feeling like she would start crying soon, if Bella continued her mumbling, “It’s okay, Bella. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I ‘rust you…”

_I trust you._

She wanted to cry. And then, “I’m sorry,” fell out of her with a hiccup, and Alice had to pull a hand back to cover her mouth and hold in her sobs. _I’m sorry_.

She’d failed Bella, by not being able to protect her. She’d failed Edward for the very same reason. She’d even failed Jasper, and her entire family, by not seeing any of this coming for them. She couldn’t even warn them of what was to come, and for that, she couldn’t help but wallow in the lowest emotions she’d ever felt in her entire existence.

Her only consolation was that at least the man she loved wasn’t there to feel them, too.

“Finally,” James called out, his frustration still palpable to Alice. Inhaling sharply, Alice forced herself to sit up straighter as she watched Victoria’s approach.

She tossed something to James so quickly Alice could hardly make out the shape of the camcorder as he turned it over in his hands, grinning down at it like it was made of gold.

In seconds it was pointed directly at her, it’s red light already blinking. “Showtime,” he exhaled the word, a grin plastered on his face as he stared down at the screen, adjusting it slightly.

“See her?” He spoke, and now his voice took on a unique cadence. “See the both of them? Aren’t they lovely?” A hiss interrupted his speech and he chuckled, turning his head, but not the camera, toward Victoria. “None as lovely as you, of course.” He purred toward the woman as he continued a steady approach. “Incredible really,” he locked eyes with Alice as he spoke, “that I’d find you with this,” he paused momentarily, “delectable one.”

As James inhaled deeply Alice had to resist the powerful urge to do the same. She knew what he was doing now. He wasn’t just taunting her family, but he was attempting to trick her into smelling Bella’s _scent_…

And thinking about how Bella wasn’t just Bella, but a bleeding, dying human in her grip, made some uncontrollable part of her subconscious ache with hunger…

“Stop it,” Alice spoke clearly, closing her eyes tight as she reigned in her hunger.

James ignored her and kept the camera rolling.

“You say you don’t remember,” he mused, and as Alice reopened her eyes she found the camcorder trained on her face. “But you remember enough. Do they know?” Alice simply glared at James behind the camera, her hands frozen on Bella’s shoulders. “Do they know about Kumboh and his visits? Have you ever told them about the asylum you were left to rot in? About how you were nothing more than a plaything to some ancient man—”

“That’s _not_ true,” she snapped, a quiet anger coursing through her.

“So you do remember?” He feigned ignorance, blinking at her.

“I… I—”

She didn’t. And she had no clue what he was talking about. But it had to be lies. Whoever Kumboh was, she didn’t know. But he’d given her the greatest gift she could have ever possibly fathomed. He’d given her immortality. He’d brought her into this world that had brought her the love of her life, a family to call her own… He’d given her everything. No matter what she remembered, it felt wrong to let this monster slander his name.

But despite her anger, she couldn’t say anything. Because he was right. She didn’t remember.

“Maybe he came to you because you would cry at night. I passed through the halls the night after your change. The amount of screaming that goes on there,” he laughed, “that would drive anyone mad.”

“_She’s_ mad,” Victoria muttered from somewhere behind him. Alice couldn’t see her. All she could do was focus on James and the camera.

“Maybe that’s what drew you to him. Or maybe it was your scent,” he inhaled deeply again, only this time he sighed. The sound was full of disappointment. “Never in my years had I ever smelled someone who was so,” he stepped toward her, “mouthwatering.” He turned the camera toward Bella’s broken body and Alice felt the urge to jump in front of the girl, and shield her from view. “This one smells delicious, but it was still nothing in comparison to you, Mary Alice.”

“Stop calling me that,” she snapped again, slowly pulling herself onto her feet.

“Why?” He blinked at her innocently, his voice taunting her. “That’s your name. I read it in your file. Right along with how your father locked you away. You’d gone mad, Mary Alice. Claiming you saw the future. Hallucinating all sorts of crazy things.” He cocked his head slightly. “Do you still do that? See crazy things? Or did Kumboh’s venom fix all of that madness?"

Alice simply stood in place, fuming at his taunts but recognizing them as such. It was so hard to ignore his words, even though she knew there was a chance they weren’t true.

“Humans really ought to figure out better ways of protecting their own privacy. Bella’s house was easy enough to find. Her cell phone number, even easier. And she was all too willing to come along. She wanted to spare you all. Wanted to spare her mother, Edward, all of them. Such a hero,” he sighed, and Alice could hear the buzz of the camera as he zoomed in on Bella’s body, “such a shame.”

“Stop!” Alice moved herself in between Bella and James then, refusing to let him show any more of Bella’s bleeding, broken form.

When James’ hand reached out to grab her by the throat, Alice smacked it away, and quickly, she was grappling with him.

The camera went flying as she attacked, finally pushed and prodded beyond the limits her psyche could handle.

The worst part of it all, was that Alice knew she was only speeding up the inevitable. There wasn’t a chance of winning in a fight one on one with James. With Victoria, maybe. But with Bella lying nearby, and with two of them, they had the upper hand.

Alice knew she was about to die. But she would be damned if she couldn’t at least control the promptness and efficiency of it. She wasn’t going to let James taunt her and her loved ones. The video was long enough; it would do enough damage. Any more would be unimaginably cruel.

Quickly, Victoria and James subdued her. James had both of his hands around her throat by the time Victoria released her arms and had flickered away. And as Alice watched her walk out of sight, and toward Bella, she began to thrash.

“No,” she choked out with her last bit of air as James stood up, dragging her after him with one hand still tightly gripping her neck. _No!_

Alice hardly noticed when he picked the camera back up. All she could look at was the fact that Victoria was holding Bella up by her hair, with one hand. Bella simply hung there, entirely unconscious, her legs and arms dangling lifelessly.

But still, beneath it all, was the slow, even _thrum-thrum_ of her heart.

_No,_ she wanted to cry out when she realized what they were about to do. _No, please, no_.

“Will you do the honors?” Victoria asked, beckoning James forward with a curled finger and a sly grin.

But James only chuckled. “No. No, I think we’ll let Mary Alice have the first taste. I mean,” he turned the camera back on her for a moment, “it’s been so long, hasn’t it been? Look at those dull, lackluster eyes.”

Victoria laughed, too. “Don’t worry,” she spoke, addressing Alice for the first time, “Red looks good on everyone.”

“Say ‘Goodbye, Isabella.’” James leaned close to Alice’s head as he spoke, the camera trained so carefully on Bella’s neck.

At first it looked like a gentle caress, but when Victoria pulled her hand back from Bella’s throat, there was a thin, jagged line, with blood steadily pouring from the wound her nail left in the delicate flesh.

“Smell that?” He leaned closer to Alice’s head, slowly loosening his grip on her windpipe, but Alice quickly tuned his words out. Because in front of her was the most tempting, alluring, _incredible_ thing she’d seen all day.

With a growl she moved to rip herself out of his grip, and he allowed her.

It was almost instinctual, the way Alice flew to Bella, shrieking at Victoria as the woman moved out of her way, not one to get in the way of what they’d so carefully planned.

Alice crashed into Bella’s body so hard she could feel the girl’s bones break.

And in one swift, nearly-feral movement, she gathered Bella into her arms and ran.


	10. Chapter 10

_DON’T BREATHE DON’T BREATHE DON’T BREATHE DON’T BREATHE_

Like some sick manta, Alice repeated the words hysterically in her mind, unable to gather even a hint of breath into her lungs, for fear of succumbing to her natural instincts.

Seconds passed. She had barely two minutes before they caught up with her and killed her and Bella both.

Bella, who was barely clinging to life as it was. Alice hated how the slowing of her heartbeat made her easier to carry—stagnant blood was always less tempting than warm, swiftly-flowing blood that a living, beating heart pumped through their system…

_STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP_

She couldn’t afford an errant thought. She couldn’t afford much at this point. But James had truly presented her with the most beautiful thing imaginable: a possible way out.

The vision had been blurry at best, but in flashes she saw it: a dozen pairs of feet, James in pieces, Victoria’s screams of agony, Jasper’s face.

He’d come for her. Or, he was trying to. Alice still had no idea where he was. All she had was a glimpse—a _flicker, _really—of hope.

There was hope. A sliver of it. But it was there.

But Alice just had to get there. She was far too terrified to stray off the course she’d selected when she began to run. If she turned at all they could cut off her path and get to her milliseconds earlier. And that could mean life or death for her and Bella. She didn’t _have_ seconds to give up.

So instead she ran and ran and ran as hard and as fast as she’d ever run in her entire life. And then she pushed _harder_ because it wasn’t just her life on the line. It was Bella’s. Her would-be best friend. Her _supposed_-to-be eventual sister.

Even Jasper, the most important person in the entire world to her. His life was on the line, too. Because if she died here, in this desert, on this night. It would destroy him.

_DON’T BREATHE DON’T BREATHE DON’T BREATHE DON’T BREATHE_

But very quickly, a horrifying noise reached her ears. Or, lack-thereof.

Bella’s heart wasn’t beating.

“No, no, no,” Alice couldn’t help it when the words slipped out of her. And with a quick gasp, upon realizing what she’d done, she’d inhaled.

That’s when she realized that she was utterly covered in Bella’s blood, head to toe.

_Do it,_ something wicked whispered in her mind, _she’s dying anyways. She’s as good as dead. It’s not your fault. You did your best._

Alice knew she hadn’t. There had to be something more she could do.

Suddenly, it struck her. There was something. Still one thing she could do.

_“You didn’t finish me off. You could’ve finished me off_._”_ She’d initially been confused by the revelation. The knowledge that James’ hunt was ruined by the actions of a supernatural protector baffled her. But now, she understood. Kumboh did what he thought was best. He did all he could do. And while it hadn’t been enough to save him, it had saved her.

It had given her _everything_.

Whether it was succumbing to temptation or the only other way out, Alice didn’t think twice when she opened her mouth, and pressed it against Bella’s neck, biting _hard_.

And when blood flooded her mouth, she nearly stopped moving. Somehow, she kept them both propelling forward at break-neck speeds. But she couldn’t stop.

It was when she was on her third deep gulp that a noise ripped her from her thoughts—and from Bella’s neck.

“No,” she gasped, almost stumbling forward with the realization of what she’d done.

Bella would die for sure—no, she’d live—_no!_ she’d die—Edward would hate her—she’d be one of them if they survived—they _won’t_ survive, there’s no way—James and Victoria were closing the gap—this was it, the end for them—they’d closed the gap—even if they survived Edward would still _hate_ her—Bella was going to die and it was her fault—it was entirely her fault. _She_ killed Bella—Bella was going to die and she was, too—it was all for nothing—there was absolutely nothing more she could do. It was over. It was over. _It was over._

Alice was only jolted back out of her panicked thoughts when Bella’s body was physically ripped from her arms.

“NO!” And the scream was of both anguish as well as the primal part of Alice reacting instinctually. That was her _meal_—no, _NO_ it was her _friend_—!

And Alice was suddenly knocked flat onto the ground.

Things were a whirlwind after that.

The stampede that surrounded her was deafening to her ears. The growls and shouting were slowly making more sense as the seconds passed, but even as Alice attempted to regain her footing, something—no, someone—was continuously pinning her to the ground, using quick motions and effective holds to keep her pressed, face-down in the dirt.

But they weren’t ripping or tearing. And as Alice listened to the commotion around her, she could hear the distinct sound of vampire flesh being torn.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to focus, only to be brought a vision mere seconds in the future.

It was Jasper.

And he wasn’t alone.

“Maria?” She croaked out.

“You better stay put little one, or the major will have my head.”

“Bella! I—They need to get—”

“Your little human is already a mile away by now. Well,” her voice was amused, “not a human for long.”

“What—”

Alice felt herself jerked onto her feet suddenly, and only had a millisecond to react before she was dodging a bite from a vampire twice her size.

Quickly, and with an efficiency Alice had never once witnessed in person, Maria spun, somersaulted, and beheaded the hulking newborn.

“Pendejo,” she spat, “Simple rule! Simple instructions! Simple man!” Then, her red eyes flickered to Alice. “You smell like a meal.” She beckoned her forward, “Come.”

“Where is Jasper? Where is—?” She didn’t need a reminder of the fact she was covered in Bella’s blood. Or that it was dripping down her chin and—“Oh, god.” She suddenly felt very, very unwell.

“Oh, do not be such a child. Your human friend will live.” Again, she beckoned, “come. The Major is taking care of things.”

“But—” And the sound of James’ furious scream broke the air. And just as suddenly as it started, there was a screeching, grinding noise, and then there was silence.

Turning toward the noise, a quick vision showed her that that was where Jasper was.

She was off like a bullet. But before she could get far, Maria was at her side, and then blocking her from getting any further.

“I have to get to him!” Alice cried, skidding to a stop to avoid having Maria yank her off her feet. “What?!”

“You _smell_ like a _meal! _And you think it wise to head toward a group of newborns? Are you a fool?!” She looked at her like she had three heads. “Come, your family is this way.”

And with another few glances, Alice knew that the Mexican woman was right. If she ran toward Jasper there would be a bit of a fight—an entirely unavoidable one—and separate from that, Jasper was completely unharmed. Victoria was being taken care of now, and her family was, indeed, back the way Maria was instructing.

Or, at least, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were.

A quick glance showed that both Edward and Carlisle were with Bella now. She was bleeding out all over the leather seats in the back of Carlisle’s Mercedes. Alice had to force the vision from her mind when she took note of how Carlisle was placing delicate bites at all her pulse points, Edward trying to soothe Bella, but sobbing while doing so. Bella just screamed, the venom's effects rousing her from the edge of death.

It was dizzying, how fast things had changed in the past several minutes.

So when Maria reached out for Alice again, to grip her forearm and lead her onward, Alice went willingly. Shocking even herself as she gripped the woman back and followed her quick and quiet lead.

Minutes later, Maria lifted a hand to her mouth and whistled loudly. The stampede of noise she heard then would have frightened her if she didn’t know it was from members of her own family.

Maria lifted her skinny wrist up, dangling it toward the oncoming Cullens like a cat who had just retrieved a mouse. Emmett got to her first.

Scooping her up, he held her close, and then suddenly Rosalie and Esme were there, too. And they were all talking at once.

But Alice was too stunned to react. She wasn’t dead. _She wasn’t dead_. “Bella,” she blurted out, “Bella she’s—she’s—”

“With Carlisle,” Esme assured, “and Edward.”

“I almost I—I nearly killed her.” And again, the residual blood still lingering in her mouth left her feeling ill. “I’m going to—” pushing against Emmett, she didn’t even wait for him to place her on the ground before she was leaning toward the dirt, trying to force up all the blood she’d just ingested.

It was far easier to regurgitate foreign objects—like human food—as opposed to blood, but not impossible.

Maria swore in Spanish before running off. Esme was at her side immediately. “It’s okay sweetheart. It’s okay now.” Alice tried to focus on Esme’s voice as Bella’s blood exited her body. She clenched her eyes together tightly at the sight. She didn’t want to see evidence of what she’d done.

“I’m sorry,” she eventually cried, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth once she was sure most of it was out of her system. But in her visions, she could still see the aftereffect; her eyes would be a vibrant orange color for a couple of weeks. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Alice, you have nothing to apologize for.” And, as if she wasn’t covered in blood and venom and gore, Esme pulled her close against her. “You did it. You got out, and brought Bella with you.”

Another scream shattered the air—Victoria’s—and then it was gone just as it had began.

“Ah ah,” Maria clicked her tongue as she approached again, waving her hand toward Esme to step away from Alice. She backed up, but kept a hand firmly on the smaller woman’s arm. In Maria’s other hand, clothes.“Clean up,” her instructions were short as she handed Alice a dress and a wet rag. Then, to Esme, “your people need to be out in minutes. Sunset is soon. Unless you are willing to fight a real battle I suggest you make this quick.”

Esme squared her shoulders at Maria and nodded. “Thank you. Truly.”

“Move quickly, or it will be your funeral.” And then, she was gone.

Rosalie stepped toward Alice, “Come on,” grabbing the items from Alice's hands she ushered her toward some bushes. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Alice moved robotically, letting Rosalie strip her of the ruined clothes, using the rag to wipe as much blood from her pale skin as she could. She worked extra hard on Alice’s face. “We might need these,” Rosalie spoke as she threw Alice’s bloodied clothes into a knapsack she carried on her back.

Alice understood why. They couldn’t just disappear from Forks entirely, but there would need to be an accident staged, and a period of mourning afterward. And while the clothes inevitably wouldn’t be useful, her disappearance would be.

Alice saw many visions then: A fake car accident. Carlisle’s Mercedes burnt to a crisp. A cover story about how she and Jasper had gone with Edward after Bella. Then, while Edward waited at the hotel, the rest of them had gone out to get food and a driver had run them off the road.

Bodies burned and injured beyond recognition, and jewelry used for identification purposes.

Forks’ High School would hold a memorial in their honor; Bella, Alice, and Jasper. The vision of her family members at their fake funeral made her heart ache. But when Alice noted Jasper’s absence in her foresight, she blinked herself back to the present, confused.

Turning her head toward where, just minutes ago, there had been a commotion, she stared blankly. A small fire could be heard crackling in the near distance. James and Victoria’s funeral pyre, most likely. But there was no noise beyond that.

Where had they gone?

“Where’s Jasper?”

“Come on,” Rosalie simply grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back toward Emmett and Esme.

“Where is he?” She only asked again, louder. She didn’t need to look at her family to know they were staring at her with pity. With dread. “Maria?” She called out into the night. “Maria!”

“We have to go,” Emmett muttered, nodding toward Rosalie. “Alice—”

“No, where is he?”

“We’ll explain on the way.”

“Maria!”

“She’s already gone, Alice,” Rosalie tried to keep her words gentle, but there was an urgency there, lying beneath them.

“They’re clearing a path,” Esme eventually spoke, grabbing Alice’s hand and pulling her forward. Slowly, they began to move. “We’re very deep into dangerous territory right now. They’re going to take us through their territory and beyond it. It’s dangerous, but it will make is so that we get through their enemies’ territory and home safely.”

“I can’t _see_ him!” Alice cried, the absence of Jasper in any of her visions distressing her. “I can’t—”

And then suddenly, she could. The only difference was he wasn’t with any of them. He wasn’t in Alice’s future, nor was he in Emmett’s or Esme’s or Carlisle’s or Edward’s or—

He was back with her. Maria.

“No,” she whispered, her feet grinding to a halt. “No no no no…”

And in an instant, Alice knew exactly what he’d done.

He’d made a deal with Maria.

“He—he can’t. _She_ can’t! I—I…” and then suddenly Alice couldn’t breathe.

Things were supposed to be okay. She was alive. Bella would be one of them soon. Things had resulted in only James’ and Victoria’s deaths. (Well, and a newborn here and there.) She should’ve felt relieved. Happy, even.

But Jasper would be staying.

And she couldn’t handle that.

“We tried to tell him not to, Alice. We really—” But Alice was shaking her head and backing up before Rosalie could assure her any further.

“It's time to go,” Emmett emphasized, looking nervously toward the horizon. “I’m sorry Alice, but it’s now or never.”

How could she celebrate? How could she find herself grateful to be alive when her husband—her soulmate her best friend her other _half_—wouldn’t be returning home with them? How was she supposed to leave him? She knew how horrible his past was, and every day he found ways of expressing to her how happy he was to be out of that nightmare.

But now he’d gone back to it. All to save her.

It was too much. And she couldn’t even think about it now. Because in her mind’s eye, she saw exactly what her family was afraid of now: a big fight with a large group of rabid newborn vampires. But only if they didn’t act now.

Esme gripped her hand, Alice stared into the future ahead of her, and in seconds, they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

“Shit!”

Alice couldn’t help but stifle her laughter, a hand shooting up to cover the smile that was threatening to break across her face.

“Don’t let Edward hear you say that,” she mock-scolded, “or he’ll frown himself into a headache.”

“You’re not funny, Alice,” she heard him call from the second floor.

_I’m very funny_, she called back, mentally.

Bella was already on her hands and knees, picking pieces of glass out of the carpet. “You know, I think you’re tossing it too hard.”

Alice laughed, “So, it’s my fault?”

“I’m not even catching it that roughly! I’m being so gentle you wouldn’t believe…”

“You’re doing very well, Bella.” Carlisle chimed in from where he sat across the room, peeking overtop of his laptop. “This is quite advanced for your age.”

“I’m seven,” she deadpanned, causing Alice to break into more hysterical laughter. “Vampire years! Vampire years!” She corrected, frowning up at her cackling friend. “You know what I mean.”

“I know.”

“It took Emmett over a decade to stop crumbling door handles,” Esme, who sat at Carlisle’s side, had been watching their ‘human lessons’ attentively. “You’re doing fine, Bella.”

“Not ‘enroll in night classes’ fine.” She grumbled, standing up and walking out of the room to deposit the shattered glass in the kitchen’s trashcan. “I love you all dearly, and I never thought I’d say this,” she continued talking as she walked back into the room, “but I miss _people_.”

“You do excellent walking through town,” Esme commented.

Carlisle nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen in his lap. “Always have, too.”

“Okay, but I need to be able to shake someone’s hand without breaking their bones.”

“That… would be useful.”

Alice smiled. It was true, Bella was showing more improvement in certain areas than someone could be expected to in less than ten years as a vampire. But when it came to reigning in her strength, Carlisle and Esme couldn’t help but marvel at her similarities to Emmett at the same age.

Before she could make another retort, a vision swept over her.

By the time she was back in the present, everyone around her already knew.

She didn’t even realize Bella was holding her hand until she squeezed it. Alice looked up at her and managed a smile that she was sure looked like a grimace.

There were good days and there were bad days, and along with it there were bad visions and there were worse ones. Today’s just so happened to be what Emmett had begun referring to as a ‘day ruiner’.

No matter how much she knew Jasper didn’t want her seeing anything that happened while he was in Mexico, Alice also knew that there was no helping it. She only sought out his future occasionally. ‘Wellness checks’ were what she called them whenever she felt the need to defend her harmful hobby to her family.

Bella squeezed her hand again. And Alice knew that look. She spoke before Bella could ask. “Not now. I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

With the pitying eyes of her family on her back, she turned toward the back door that led to the deck. In seconds she was outside, and flying through the air, landing in a fluffy pile of snow before taking off up the mountain.

She didn’t _hate_ their home in Alaska. She actually preferred it immensely over having to stay with Tanya and their coven. It had been fine at first, even _with_ Laurent around (who had proven to be a very decent fellow) but eventually the crowd of vampires was becoming too much for her to handle in her emotionally fragile state.

After they moved into this house, two years back, Emmett and Rosalie had taken off. If anyone had been more sick of the snow than Alice had been, it was Rose. Ever since the two had been traveling, mostly.

They’d called last week for a pretty length chat. Their six month stay in Prague had gone eventfully enough. Rosalie had voiced her desire to stay somewhere in the states next, but Carlisle had advised against it. A few more years, and then they could attempt to properly reintegrate back into society in the US.

There was a chance they may simply, as a family, move overseas, but that was still just a flickering possibility in Alice’s mind. It might bring a welcome change, but Alice knew if her family went, she wouldn’t.

She _couldn’t_. What if Jasper finally came back? He wouldn’t be able to find her if that were the case.

Alaska was like her own little purgatory.

Once she was far enough away from the house, knowing that Edward couldn’t hear her thoughts, she decided she could afford a little cry.

It was hard. It was _always_ so hard. It felt like a part of her was missing. But instead of there being a hollow ache or a strange feeling it was a painful thing. The hole Jasper’s parting left in her had left her with a jagged wound.

The worst part was she hadn’t even been able to say goodbye.

Thinking back to the last time she’d seen him, walking away from her with Bella at his side in the Phoenix airport, made the hole in her chest burn like new.

The past few years had been hard on all of them. But her family had never known her without Jasper by her side. For years, at the beginning of her second life, she had contemplated seeking out the Cullens first. Surely, they would’ve been ready for her arrival in their lives decades before Jasper would be. And she was so lonely that on a few occasions back in the thirties she almost relented.

But Jasper wasn’t just a person. He was her life; her other half. So the Cullens would get her with her soulmate, or not at all.

And Alice without Jasper wasn’t a whole person at all.

Even still, she tried her best. Her friendship with Bella formed easily, despite the circumstances. (And really, Alice was just as exhausted by Bella’s guilt over everything than Rosalie was by the time her newborn year was over.)

It was only Bella’s desire to reintegrate into the world that caused the sudden shift Alice couldn’t help but want to avoid entirely. If they moved, they’d likely reunite with Emmett and Rose. But if they moved, it was as if they were admitting that things were fine now, and they could move on.

Alice outright refused to move on without Jasper.

She chanced just a little peek, just for a moment…

And looked at the wrong time.

_They were in the middle of a screaming match. Alice—never having learned Spanish—couldn’t quite follow along, but it wasn’t hard to figure it out. Battle tactics were the topic of the night. And there was a fierce disagreement to be had._

_Jasper’s eyes were bright red—fresh with blood—and venom spewed from his mouth as he leaned forward, toward Maria, and shouted. She glared daggers back at him, quickly speaking over him when he said something she didn’t agree with._

_Between them, on the floor, sat a smaller newborn, carefully drawing out a map of their territory with a broken pencil._

_Jasper took a step forward, the motion emphasizing whatever ugly words he was shouting. The newborn at his feet went to stand up—preparing to move out of their way, perhaps?—and for an instant he stood in Jasper’s line of sight, obstructing Maria from view._

_The boy was beheaded before Jasper was finished yelling. Then with a turn, he was out of the basement, storming off into the night._

She stared at the snow for a few minutes before sitting down. Then, pulling her knees up, she pressed her forehead against them and simply cried.

In the past couple of years, Alice watched more and more as Jasper’s humanity slipped away.

She wondered if there would be any part of the man she loved left by the time he returned.

And he _would_ return, she thought. She would tell just about anyone who would listen. No, she hadn’t seen it. But yes. He’d come back to her.

And until then, no matter how painful it was, she’d wait.

* * *

There was an eerie silence that shattered through him the moment he realized someone had taken note of his presence.

He wasn’t trying to sneak up on anyone (honest) but two decades of watching your every step meant adopting ghost-like mannerisms. If you couldn’t be heard or seen, you couldn’t be attacked.

Or, well. It would be harder to.

So the instant the noise in the house quieted, he froze. Then, he decided he would let them come to him.

It baffled him that they would be with a wolf.

It didn’t take too long to track them down. Tanya and her coven kept a permanent residence in Denali. Eleazar had been genuinely sad in informing him that he didn’t have Carlisle’s current phone number, nor did he know their current whereabouts, but Jasper had simply been relieved to come across a familiar face.

One that didn’t murder people for their own gain.

His eyes had been golden then—he’d been forcing himself to practice ever since he left Maria burning in pieces under the desert sun five months prior—but he’d had a slip up soon after leaving Alaska. Every chance he got, he stared back into any reflective surface he could come across. It had been four weeks ago. There was still a barely-there tinge of orange amongst the gold.

Noticeable enough to almost make him stop his search.

But his family were not fools. They had to have known what he’d be doing once back with Maria. And human blood had been his only coping mechanism during the nineteen years he’d been away from Alice.

Alice. Just the hint of her scent that he could smell all over the yard made him feel as if he could burst.

The back door opened, and a man that Jasper vaguely recognized suddenly appeared in his line of sight. He was impossibly tall—taller than Emmett it seemed—dark hair, tanned skin, and as the wind blew across the backyard, it confirmed to Jasper that this was the wolf whose stench was all over the place.

“Oh,” the man spoke dumbly the second his eyes fully took in what was before him. “Oh, shit.” And when he bounded out through the door toward him, Jasper couldn’t help but take a defensive stance. “Easy man. You just missed Carlisle and company—they just went out for a hunt.” He threw a thumb up over his shoulder. “Back the other way of course. They’ll be back by dinner though. Kids only go for the exercise. They like real food.”

Jasper could sense there was a joke in his words, but he was still so confused that he could only bring himself to stare back.

“Ah, yeah. Okay. Well,” he gestured toward the house, “looks like you came a long way. Why don’t you come in? You can wait inside.” There was a beat of silence. “Just renovated the bathroom if you want a shower.”

Jasper hesitated for a long moment before slowly approaching the man and the house.

An old friend of Bella’s is what he turned out to be. Jacob Black, from the Quielute Tribe back in Washington. He’d lived out there in Fargo for the past dozen years now. According to the man, he and his wife met in college, had gotten married, and were expecting their first child when…

“I swore I was looking at a ghost. But it was really Bella.” He laughed. “In her defense she didn’t _mean_ to run into me—like, she wasn’t looking for me or anything. But they’d just moved to town and I convinced them to stay—they were going to bail immediately after. I mean,” he shrugged as Jasper looked around the massive living room, pictures adjourning every surface, “I always sort-of knew about the blood-sucking thing with your family. It was a bit of a tale back when I was younger. But the day I saw Bella it all fell into place. Shifted for the first time about two weeks later. Which was definitely something.” He let out an awkward laugh. “So uh,” he spread his arms out wide, a little oddly, as if trying to get Jasper to feel more comfortable, “go ahead and make yourself at home. I’m gonna go, uh, talk to Carrie real quick. Give her a heads up about, well. Yeah.”

Jasper could hear the second heartbeat coming from somewhere on the floor above them, but the sound of a third, almost fluttering one accompanying it made it an easy noise for him to ignore.

He may still be a monster, but he wasn’t going to daydream about exsanguinating a pregnant woman.

Jasper barely moved the entire ten minutes Jacob was gone. Jasper could hear him, talking quietly to his wife, and then leaving voicemail messages for Edward and Carlisle. He didn’t move physically, but he did let his eyes wander. Family pictures were most of what he saw. Jacob and what looked like a wife and two sons.

There were even a few pictures of Bella thrown in the mix; his eyes were transfixed on a vacation shot of Bella holding the two boys up, one with each arm, when Jacob bounded back into the room. Jasper hadn't seen the girl since that fateful night nearly twenty years ago. Her golden eyes were bright and she looked happy.

“Alright, well, I sent enough messages their way that they should be back soon.” He clapped his hands, rubbing his palms together awkwardly. “Are you sure you don’t want a shower?” Then, a beat of silence. “You _are_ Jasper, right? I haven’t just invited a stray vampire into my home, have I?”

It was meant to be a lighthearted jab, but Jasper could sense the acute fear that was permeating the air.

He shook his head. “How long?” He swallowed a lump in his throat. He hadn’t spoken since leaving Denali a couple of months ago. “’Til they’re here?”

“Like I said man, I don’t know. It’s all depends on how long it takes for them to…” a buzzing noise came from his back pocket, “call.” Then, shooting Jasper a grin, he held the device out to him. “You wanna keep it a surprise? Or answer it?”

Jasper simply stared at the offending device. “That’s a phone?”

Jacob seemed a bit puzzled before shaking his head. “I forgot you fell off the grid in ’05…” Then, he swiped his finger across the screen and lifted the rectangle to his ear. “Hurry up!” He spoke in lieu of a greeting. “What part of ‘huge ginormous surprise’ don’t you understand?”

“_Jake, if we get back and it’s not an emergency—_” Edward sounded annoyed and Jasper was overcome with emotion to hear his voice again. His _brother_.

“It is! It is an emergency!”

“_Carrie isn’t in labor is she?_” Carlisle’s voice was filled with concern and Jasper felt himself take an involuntary step backward. It was them. It was really them; he’d found them.

Jacob seemed entirely unaware of the emotional crisis Jasper was currently experiencing. “Nah, baby’s still cooking, now would you turn your asses around and get back here! Give Caleb and Will a lift too, with ya? I want you back here promptly and—hey wait!”

But Jasper couldn’t handle it. In seconds he was out of the room and back in the yard. Running his hands through his hair he had to take in a few deep breaths before he started pacing.

How could he do this? Just expect to show up, decades later, and think they’ll even care to see him? Everything that these people stood for: goodness, compassion, love. Those had been the first things he’d stomped out of his life the second they left it. There had been nothing kind or moral about the past chunk of his life.

He couldn’t even pretend like it had taken him long to fall back into his old ways. He wondered if they knew it had only taken him seven hours after they’d left before he’d gone back to the human blood diet.

Alice would have known. Alice would have seen every horrible, awful thing he’d done over the past several years. Would she even want him back? Or had she moved on, knowing it was better to forget and be happy again.

There was no way Alice wasn’t miserable if she’d been watching his future. And for her sake, he almost hoped she had moved on. She probably had, judging by the way she hadn’t been there to meet him at the house.

“She’s here, right?” He spoke again, forcing his voice into use once more. “Alice.”

“She didn’t see you coming, if that’s what you’re asking.”

It wasn’t, but at the same time it was.

“She can’t see anything when we’re around. The boys and I.” Jacob sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Something about our shifter DNA prevents her from having visions when we’re in close proximity to her.”

That was certainly something...

“How often is that?”

He sighed again, and something in his disapproving expression looked so very Edward-like in that moment it was stunning. “It was pretty often last year, but since the New Year she’s been here just about every day. I—” he seemed to hesitate with this next statement, but thought better of it, “Edward told me it’s because she didn’t _want_ to see anymore.”

“See me.”

“Look, I don’t know the whole deal and the going-ons with your situation or not. But trust me. They’re going to be happy to see you. _Alice_ is going to be happy to see you. Just don’t,” he shrugged, “I don’t know? Don’t kill anyone or whatever, probably?” He turned back toward the house, gesturing to him once more. “It’ll be fine.”

Jasper couldn’t help the snort that almost came out of him. Maybe it was the fact that this entire area—despite smelling like wet dog—smelled like his family, but this was the first time in almost twenty years he’d found anything at all humorous.

“No murder. Got it.”

Jacob cracked half of a smile at that. “That’s the spirit. Now, let’s get you cleaned up. I don’t need you scaring my boys. And yes, you do look terrifying right now.”

He’d forgotten how good it felt to stand underneath a hot spray of water. He didn’t work on his hair for too long—the detangling process would take hours once he truly attempted to tame his mane—but he scrubbed his body entirely of any old dirt, blood, or anything that had caked itself to him recently during his travels.

“That shirt your wearing is actually Emmett’s,” Jacob joked after Jasper stepped out of the bathroom. The pants of Jacob’s he was wearing just barely fit; he’d had to cuff them twice, though. “What’s crazy is he and Blondie were actually stopping by tonight for dinner. Well,” he put up air quotes then, “‘for dinner’ as in, to come and hang out.”

Jasper was surprised. “So they aren’t with everyone else?”

“No, sorry. I forget to count them as part of your crew sometimes. They live somewhere in California. But they visit semi-frequently.” The sound of a car pulling down their long driveway pulled both their attentions toward the front of the house. Jacob looked back at Jasper and grinned. “Speak of the devil and she will appear.”

To say he was unprepared to have to reintroduce himself to two different groups of family members was an absolute understatement. But as he slowly made his way down the stairs he found himself frozen half-way down when the front door flung open and Emmett appeared—shopping bags _filled_ with things—already yelling.

“ROLL CALL! EAGLE ONE IS IN THE HOU—”

If it weren’t a reunion twenty years in the making, Jasper would have laughed audibly at the expression on Emmett’s face. Coupled with the way he completely dropped everything he’d been holding, glass shattering inside of the bags and everything, it was downright comical.

“No fucking way.”

And suddenly Jacob was behind Jasper, poking him in the back and forcing him forward. “This one doesn’t have a code name yet.”

Jasper was prepared for a lot of things. Anger, frustration, coldness, contempt. But what he wasn’t prepared for was for Emmett—hulking, loud, goofball Emmett—to stumble forward the second his feet touched the landing and wrap him in a hug. And when the man started crying, the emotions filling the room like a plug had been yanked, Jasper felt himself choking on emotion, too.

“Jesus Christ, Emmett! Cassie’s bowls were in there! What the hell?”

“Rosie,” Emmett pulled back, voice catching on a sob, “look.”

When Rosalie reached out to grip the doorframe, it crumbled beneath her red-manicured hand. “Jasper,” she gasped. “Where is?” Looking around desperately, she found Jacob’s eyes quickly. “Where is everyone?”

“On the way back from hunting, well. They should be.” He still appeared annoyed. “I called them forever ago.”

“And they aren’t _here_ yet?!”

“I didn’t tell them; I thought I would let it be a surprise!”

“Jacob I would kill you if I wasn’t so happy right now,” she threatened as she approached Jasper and did something she’d never done before in all the years that she’d known him, and embraced him. “God, Jasper. I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“Yeah,” he rasped, arms feeling heavy as he returned the hug. “Me neither.”

“Maria is?”

“Dead,” he spoke, refusing to look any of them in the eye as she pulled back. The second she stepped away Emmett was there again, swooping in and hugging Jasper once more.

“I missed you, bro.”

And _fuck_, if Emmett kept crying Jasper didn’t know how long his composure would truly last. The fact that he was still standing there, and hadn’t fled due to fear, was already remarkable.

He simply hugged his brother back. “Missed you, too.”

“Oh, Alice is going to lose it. Well, maybe not lose it. In fact, she’ll probably _gain_ back all her sanity now.”

“Emmett,” Rosalie scolded through gritted teeth.

“You want me to lie to him?” Emmett ran a hand over his face, “he’ll feel it the second they’re in range! She’s a crazy little disaster! And _not_ in the fun way, like she used to be.”

“Okay, let’s move it into the den before you destroy any more of my house,” Jacob started shooing them further into the house, leaning forward to pick up the bags Emmett had abandoned. “More room for tears and hugs in there.”

The next few minutes was filled with mainly questions.

If Maria was dead then who killed her? (Jasper had.)

If Maria was dead where we’re her newborns? (Also dead.)

Why didn’t he do that and kill them all years ago? (Couldn’t.)

Well, why the fuck not? (Wouldn’t’ve worked.)

Would it be wise to tell them how his consumption of human blood—the thing that was getting him through his days—made him miserable on most days and suicidal on some? Would they care to know how he almost let himself get killed on a regular basis because at least the pain would stop? Or was the information that he’d prayed they would all forget about him and move on a bit too much for minutes into a reunion?

“I’m… tired,” was all he could say in reply to their last inquiry. And, truthfully, he hadn’t fully been paying attention to their last few questions. All he could focus on was the fact that he could hear footsteps approaching. Multiple pairs, heading straight for them.

He couldn’t help it when he was on his feet immediately, defensively facing the front door. But upon immediately realizing what he’d done he’d shaken his head and sat back on the couch, a sickening combination of embarrassed and anxious. He ignored the look Emmett and Rosalie shared then.

“It’s okay,” and Rosalie was at his side then, hand firmly on his shoulder.

The sound of the door flying open was accompanied by a pair of voices screaming in unison: “UNCLE EMMETT!”

Suddenly, two shirtless boys, no older than ten or eleven, busted into the room, flinging themselves at Emmett’s waiting form.

The large man was laughing, but quickly handed them off to Jacob. “I’ll be up soon,” he promised them as their father pulled their protesting forms from the room.

Edward was the first one in the room, his eyes went straight to Jasper. “Come here.”

Sensing the urgency, Jasper was on his feet in an instant. _She can smell me can’t she? _And suddenly every fear that had been slowly extinguished since arriving in this giant, log house was back and burning anew. He was so terrified Alice didn’t want to see him.

“Oh no,” Emmett muttered as he followed the two men back toward the door.

Jasper froze in the doorway.

Across the front of the yard, Alice was crumpled in on herself, forehead against the ground, hands over the back of her head, muttering something to herself.

“Alice, Alice dear listen,” Esme was at her right side, hand resting on her back. “It’s real, it is. Look.”

And when Esme lifted her head up and met Jasper’s eyes the only thing he could feel was pure, unbridled love and joy.

But from Alice he could sense something entirely foreign from her.

Her emotions were a whirlwind. Fear and panic overwhelmed her to the point where she couldn’t function.

It wasn’t until Jasper focused when he started being able to make out her words. A mantra. “It’s not real it’s not real it’s not real it’s not real.”

“Alice,” Carlisle’s voice was firm as he tugged at her arm, “listen. Breathe in synch with me now. Inhale, exhale. Focus on what is real then. The ground is real.” Alice shuddered under his touch, “Esme and I are real.”

_Does this happen often?_

“Not anymore,” Edward started moving toward them and Jasper couldn’t help but follow.

Her voice was shaky when she spoke again, “It’s all real,” she attempted breathing in synch with Carlisle but when she inhaled deeply she cried out. “There’s no way. There’s no way.”

Edward beckoned Jasper forward silently. “Say something.”

But when Jasper opened his mouth to speak, he couldn’t find any words worth speaking.

What could he say? Hi? Sorry? I understand if you want me to leave? What could he possibly say that would fix this? That would reverse the damage he’s done and make up for everything he’s put her through?

Esme backed up slightly as he approached, a hand over her mouth as if to keep her crying subdued; Jasper could feel her emotional dam ready to break at the sight of him. Carlisle released his grip on Alice, too, but didn’t move away. He seemed just as stunned to see Jasper, but his worry was prevalent.

Opening his mouth again, he still couldn’t find his voice.

Instead, he knelt down, carefully reaching out, all while knowing that this could end very badly.

The moment his hand pressed against her back she was exhaling loudly. In seconds she was crawling into his arms and onto his lap, and once she inhaled again, she was crying.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, “I’m so sorry, Jazz.”

“No, no,” she had nothing to apologize for? Why was she apologizing? “Alice, don’t say that.”

“I would’ve come if I’d known. I had to stop watching. I had to.”

“I know.”

“You were gone and I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. _I am_.”

And the suddenly he did something he’d never done before in front of any of his family, Alice included. He cried. He wrapped his arms around her and he held her close and he pressed his nose against her head and inhaled the scent of her and he rocked back and forth with her in his arms and he _cried_.

“I’m scared that if I look at you you’re going to disappear.” Alice spoke eventually, eyes closed tightly. The rest of the Cullens had left them there, minutes ago.

“I’m not, I’m here. I’m here Alice. I love you.” And with all of his concentration he worked to expel forth as much love as he could, wrapping her in it as he held her.

“I waited for you. I waited so long.”

Jasper pulled back from her, lifting her chin with his hand, forcing her to finally look at him. And when she did, he felt everything inside of him snap back into place. His next breath felt like it was his first one in a very, very long time.

“My apologies, ma’am.”

And when she kissed him, he felt hope.


End file.
